Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set in the PJatO world - Alec, Izzy and Jace are demigods from Europe, sent by their own camp to the US to ask Camp Half-Blood for help when a mission doesn't go quite as planned. At the same time, Magnus, a son of Hecate leading a safe haven for demigods, comes asking for help too. Are their problems linked and will Nico and Percy be able to help? Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace
1. Nico and Magnus

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Bat/Maia, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Madzie, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 1: Nico and Magnus_

Magnus Bane's arrival at Camp Half-Blood was like basically everything about the boy. He appeared in a puff of purple glitter; fabulous, magnificent and instantly the center of attention. He just portaled into the middle of the arena, where Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had been in the middle of a demonstration for the younger demigods. Being the daughter of war she was, Annabeth instantly charged. Only to have Magnus freeze her with a simple wave of his hand.

"Who are you?", asked Percy, sword raised and pointing at Magnus' throat.

"I'm Magnus Bane", replied Magnus, with a flourished smile. "And you are...?"

"...Uh, Percy Jackson?", offered Percy confused. "Sorry, but... are you... attacking, or not?"

Magnus raised one elegant eyebrow as he regarded Percy. "I'm here because I have a complaint. Or a request. Either way, I want to speak to whoever is in charge of this place."

Percy frowned in confusion as he slowly lowered his weapon a little. "Sure. Chiron is gonna love to talk to you. He generally really loves talking to people who break and enter."

"Only that Chiron is currently visiting the centaurs", supplied Annabeth, trying to move. "And could you unfreeze me? It'd be a _wonderful_ way to prove you're not hostile."

Magnus raised one questioning eyebrow as he regarded the sword still held high in Annabeth's hand and the sword aimed at him by Percy. "Sorry, sweetie, but I am not a fan of being threatened."

"Mag? Magnus, that's _enough_! Let Annabeth go! And Percy, put your sword down!"

Percy blinked startled as he turned toward Nico, who suddenly ran up to them from the stands. He usually sat in and watched whenever Percy had a class to teach, though Percy wasn't quite sure why because the son of Hades was more than competent with his sword himself.

"Ah, Niccoló!", exclaimed Magnus pleased. "The son of Hades I've been looking for."

Nico heaved a sigh as he approached the intruder. "Magnus, can't you _once_ do something a little less dramatic? Like, calling beforehand and then coming in through the main entrance...?"

"Now where's the fun in that?", chuckled Magnus mischievously.

"I'm sorry, but _who is this_?", asked Annabeth with an impatient edge.

"...Magnus Bane", grunted Clarisse slowly as she came up behind Annabeth. "I'll be damned."

"Wait. You know this guy too?", asked Annabeth surprised, looking from Nico to Clarisse.

"He's a friend", replied Nico shortly, eyeing Clarisse. "But how do you know Mag?"

"Wait, you have friends? Outside of camp, I mean", asked Cecil surprised.

He had been sparring with Lou, trying to follow the instructions from Annabeth and Percy. About two dozen demigods had by now crowded in around them, curious to see what was going on. Nico glowered at Cecil and elbowed him, while Magnus chuckled fondly.

"Magnus used to be a camper here... what was that? Ten years ago?", replied Clarisse after a moment. "Been in Hermes Cabin and left before Luke and Annabeth arrived here."

"Ah, yes. I disliked the whole setting. Why should a son of Hecate live among the children of Hermes? Sleeping on the floor like a dog?", huffed Magnus, sounding positively offended. "No. So I left and I took the few siblings I had in that cabin with me."

"And now you're back?", asked Percy confused.

"For one, Nico assures me that things around here changed... thanks to a certain cutie called Percy Jackson. But I'm here to talk to Nico", replied Magnus with a polite smile. "If you don't mind."

"C—Cutie?", stuttered Percy, cheeks flushed a delicate pink. "I'm Percy, but I'm not a cutie."

"Oh, you most certainly _are_ ", argued Magnus amused as he slowly regarded Percy.

Nico heaved a sigh and grabbed the son of Hecate by the arm, pulling Magnus along. Percy was left to stare after them doubtfully. He did so not like some stranger coming into his home, taking his Nico away. Well, not that Nico was _his_ , but still. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"You thinks this Magnus guy is like... Nico's secret boyfriend?", whispered Cecil curiously.

"I don't know", replied Lou, voice soft. "We should ask Will. He knows everything Nico."

Percy glowered a little. He really needed to learn to put a dampener on his jealousy. Not enough that _Will_ was the expert on 'all things Nico', no, now there was also a total stranger who somehow had some kind of connection to Nico. It was stupid and selfish, but Percy still remembered when he had been the sole focus of Nico's attention. Selfish, yes, but with this one thing, Percy couldn't help but feel selfish. In the past two years since the Giant War had ended, Nico had been such a huge support for Percy that Percy had started feeling quite possessive of the son of Hades.

/break\

"So, who's that handsome guy who appeared in a poof of glitter? He got style, that's for sure."

Nico frowned as he looked up. A very amused Will entered his cabin. "He's a friend."

"Yes, that's what you told the others and what Cecil reported to me", replied Will. "That is oddly vague and unspecific. Where did you meet him? Is he single? Are you two dating?"

Nico sputtered and flushed. "No! No, we are _not_ dating! Magnus is _a friend_."

"And what does your 'friend' want from you now?", inquired Will curiously.

"I'd like to gather the other cabin-heads for that conversation", sighed Nico exhausted. "Come."

Will raised both of his eyebrows as he followed. They gathered up the cabin-heads and met in the Big House. Nico was pacing the floor like a caged panther until all were settled in.

"Nico?", asked Percy softly, voice tentative.

Instantly, Nico's attention snapped over to the pretty, worried hero. Nico marveled at the hold the son of Poseidon still had over him. Would always have over him, most likely. Just one concerned look from those sea-green eyes and Nico felt the urge to spill it all, just to appease Percy. He was just pathetic. Something Magnus loved to point out whenever they met. One day, Nico would get revenge. One day, Magnus would fall for someone as ridiculously hard as Nico had for Percy and then Nico would tease the living underworld out of the son of Hecate.

"Magnus Bane is... a friend of mine", started Nico slowly. "Some of you, like Clarisse, might remember him as a former camper who left camp due to the... unfair circumstances back then."

When some of the younger campers started muttering, Clarisse cleared her throat and gained their attention. "He had been at camp for only... half a year maybe. Ten years ago. He left months later, out of the same reasons Luke later started the Titan War. He disliked the mistreatment of the children of minor gods, the overall conditions. That all was focused on physical powers. Fighting. That children had to learn how to fight, while elementals and magic-users weren't taught how to use their skills properly. He left, together with about half a dozen or so other demigods."

"He took those demigods and he built a safe haven for them", continued Nico before pausing for a long moment. "When... After my sister died, when I ran away, I... I lived on the streets in Brooklyn for a few days, before I met Magnus and he took me in. They're mainly... children of the underworld. Hecate, Eris, Nemesis. They live peacefully there, learning to control their magical powers. It's why I learned to control my powers so well even though I was so young and 'alone'."

"You... never mentioned him, or any of this", argued Percy with a frown.

"Because he asked me not to", replied Nico softly. "He... chose to left camp. He didn't want for himself or those under his protection to be pulled into some kind of war. The notion of _children_ fighting, sacrificing their lives for the sake of what the gods messed up... Honestly, he's right. So I couldn't. He was good to me, he treated me as one of his own for years, he is like a big brother to me. I couldn't betray his trust and rattle him out to others when that is not what he wanted."

"Okay. And this... half-brother of mine, what exactly does he _want_ now?", asked Lou curiously.

"...Our help", sighed Nico, tilting his head down a little.

"That's kind of rich", offered Katie unimpressed, one eyebrow raised. "He turned his back on camp because he doesn't want to get involved in _our_ problems, but when he has problems, he comes?"

"It's not like that", growled Nico, angry and protective. "It's not like he comes here for petty little problems. Something... Something bad has happened. Something that _is_ our problem."

"And _what_ exactly is that?", asked Annabeth curiously, frowning.

Nico frowned, running a hand over his face. "He... He's been taking in demigods who had been turned away by the gods. The ones who had sided with the titans during the war."

"You're really not good at making a case for the guy", pointed Jake out skeptically.

Nico turned to glare at the son of Hephaestus and current cabin-head. "Those demigods, they made wrong decisions. If you all could forgive _Luke_ , who started this whole mess by making wrong decisions, then don't judge them. And don't judge Magnus for offering those without a place or people a home and a family." Nico waited a moment for them to fall silent again, unable to argue with Nico on that one. "He has been taken care of them, but... last week, someone approached them. He doesn't really know who the man was, he only said his name was Valentine. And he wanted to recruit those who had been abandoned by the gods to join him in an act of revenge against Camp Half-Blood and the gods themselves. When Magnus' siblings refused, Valentine got... violent. This lunatic _killed_ half a dozen innocent children and he's planning on raising an army to do the exact same to all of us. So, in a way, Magnus also came to us to warn us too."

"...We literally just got rid of the giants", groaned Percy and lowered his head onto the tabletop. "I retire. I resign. I want to go to an old people's home for heroes who are out of fucks to give."

"...That is literally what Magnus provides", supplied Nico with a fond look on his face as he watched Percy being dramatic. "But for now, he asked for shelter here. At least until he finds a new safe place to stay with his people. Can... they stay here?"

"Of course", replied Percy before anyone had a chance to say something.

"Percy", started Annabeth in a chiding motherly way.

"What? They were attacked. They need help. They're demigods. I really don't see what there is to talk about", grunted Percy as he lifted his head enough to frown at his best friend.

"For one, Nico said that many of them were traitors. They were banished from camp", reminded Piper gently, frowning just a little. "I... don't think we can just accept them back."

"I don't care", offered Percy, frown deepening. "They need _help_. Their friends were _murdered_ just because they didn't want to join the wrong side again. How... How would we not be driving them straight into the arms of the wrong side if we don't stand with them when they need us? That's exactly why Luke chose the titans. Because he felt like the gods weren't there for us. Well. They aren't. They very often aren't. What's important is that _we_ are there for each other."

"...All in favor, raise your hands", sighed Annabeth, giving up on that.

Most of the cabin-heads raised their hands at that, because they all had experienced first hand that it were other demigods they needed to rely on. And if there was another major battle ahead of them then they could really use the backup and should be working together.

"I'll go and tell Magnus", nodded Nico pleased.

/break\

Nico had the smallest, saddest smile on his lips as he sat on Lou's bed in the Hecate Cabin, watching Lou hug Alabaster. The two siblings hadn't seen each other in over a year. She hadn't even known he was still alive. That he had been picked up by Magnus, had found a home with them, it was such a huge relief for Lou who was just clinging onto her big brother.

"You still miss your sister, I see", noted Magnus softly as he sat down next to Nico.

"Of course I do. I'll never stop missing her", whispered Nico back.

There was a stretch of silence as the newly arrived children of Hecate settled into the cabin around them. "He truly _is_ a cutie, that Percy of yours, Nico."

"He's not mine though", noted Nico with a glower. "Never will be, probably."

"Ah. Still as dark and pessimistic as I remember you", chimed Magnus cheerfully. "So glad some things never seem to change. Not with you at least, Niccoló."

"Ah, shut up, Magnus", huffed Nico with a glare, elbowing him.

"Introduce me to your cutie. Officially. The others will be fine settling in on their own."

Magnus got up and urged Nico on to follow. Lou, Alabaster and some of the others turned to watch.

"Where are you going, Mag?", asked Alabaster suspiciously.

"I have some... research to do", declared Magnus with a smile, bowing just a little.

Nico heaved a sigh and led Magnus out of the Hecate Cabin.

/break\

Percy Jackson was indeed a cutie. He was that perfect mixture between dark and deadly as well as light and cheeky. There was something utterly fascinating about the son of Poseidon, or so Magnus asserted over the following few days of living at camp and getting to know Nico's friends. What he valued about Percy in particular was how gentle and sweet he was with Madzie. Madzie being the youngest child of Hecate that was under Magnus' care. And she was badly traumatized from the attacks. Percy was very patient and kind with her, it was endearing.

"You're picturing your future children with him again", accused Magnus delighted.

The aura around Nico darkened and the son of Hades blushed, while Jake, Will, Alabaster, Lou and Cecil around them laughed at the comment. Everyone knew what was going on in Nico's head as he watched Percy teach Madzie how to canoe. Will was snuggled up in Jake's lap as they watched.

"I can't _help_ it", grumbled Nico with a pout. "He's... He's perfect. Look at him."

Magnus laughed softly and shook his head as he returned his attention to the son of Poseidon, who very patiently was trying to teach Madzie how to properly paddle. He had to admit, there was a certain allure to that. Especially since Magnus saw Madzie as his own daughter; he had been raising her, he was the only parent this child knew. One day, Magnus hoped, he would find someone as gentle with Madzie, someone he could look at the same way Nico looked at Percy.

"Your sister, the younger one, I'd like to meet her one day", mused Magnus thoughtfully.

"Of course. If what you said proves to be true – they're all paranoid, don't take it personally – then the Romans will team up with us anyway", grinned Nico with a nod.

"Lo—ok! Ayah!", exclaimed Madzie excitedly.

Magnus' head snapped over to where Madzie was canoeing carefully, Percy with her, ready to grab her if they sank. Smiling brightly, Magnus got up from the blanket and waved widely at them. Madzie eagerly waved back, giggling in utter excitement. Madzie really was his pride and joy. He hoped he would find a permanent home for them all soon; a home and safety.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetie", praised Magnus gently, kissing her cheek.

/break\

Magnus was sitting on Nico's bed, a cocktail in hand – magic was a wonderful thing, because if things went according to Chiron, then there would be no alcohol in camp even though Magnus was of legal drinking age. Nico also had a cocktail in hand, even though it was a virgin for the sixteen years old. Magnus didn't want to set a bad example for his charges, after all. The two of them had so much to catch up on. So much grief to share.

Nico was still struggling with his forced coming out at the hands of Eros, something that had made him panic a lot. Magnus was angry at the god for that; such a personal thing should be revealed at a person's own time and pace. To have that decision taken away from him like that...

And Magnus all the while was still suffering the deaths of his people. He had returned, after a meeting with a friend, just to find most of the warlocks under his protection slaughtered. Those who had survived had told him about Valentine's approach. Though no one truly knew _who_ this Valentine even was. Where he had come from, what his actual goal was. Aside from the annihilation of Camp Half-Blood and peace, of course. Which really wasn't too much to go by, motive-wise.

"Six years, Niccoló", mused Magnus with the mildest disappointment.

"It doesn't count as a whole six years", grumbled Nico. "It was only a crush at first. I was ten when I met him, after all. I didn't know what romantic love was back then. But yeah. It's been years. So what? Percy is _still_ in recovery after the wars. He's dealing with his PTSD, working through his problems. He... He deserves the time to focus on himself to get better."

"That's very selfless of you", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "Too selfless, silly little Ghost King. What if what he truly needs and wants is someone he can trust? Someone on whose shoulder he can lean on, someone to trust. What if that is what you are taking from him by being so 'selfless'? Maybe you should be more daring, Nico. Otherwise you will never win."

"It's not about winning. It's about Percy's happiness", countered Nico.

"Why can't it be _both_?", chuckled Magnus teasingly. "A victory of the heart for the both of you."

"Because we don't live in a damn Disney movie", muttered Nico grumpily.

Magnus heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. The moment was broken as Lou and Cecil crashed into the cabin with wide-eyes. Nico and Magnus both were instantly alert.

"What happened?", asked Nico as they put their cocktails down.

"Intruders. Armed with glowy fancy swords. And Percy is kind of in a duel with one of them? Neither of them is backing down", explained Lou while panting. "They're evenly matched."

"Tattooed thugs, is what Annabeth called them", offered Cecil. " _Come_."

Magnus exchanged a concerned look with Nico. What if this was it? The attack from Valentine? They ran out of the cabin, following Cecil and Lou to the entrance of camp. What they saw gave Magnus pause. There was a long-haired young woman looking for all the world like a true Amazon as she wielded her whip, trying to fight Clarisse and Annabeth off at once. A gorgeous archer with dark hair was standing behind her, firing warning shots at everyone who came too close. He was delectable, tall, dark and handsome. What a gorgeous sight to behold. And as Magnus' eyes continued wandering, they were not disappointed either. Percy Jackson was indeed in a duel with another sword-wielding young man. Golden-blonde hair in an undercut, softly falling into his face, bright eyes sparkling with excitement as he fluently dodged and attacked as though they danced.

When Nico's anger rose, Magnus rested a calming hand on him to shush him. This was going to escalate if the son of Hades was also getting involved and that was just ridiculous. He lifted a hand, a bluish purple glow emitting from it and the next moment, all weapons were on the ground and the three strangers hung in the air. The two pretty boys stared at him with surprised anger.

"When will demigods learn to use their words?", sighed Magnus dramatically as he and Nico stepped up to Annabeth, Clarisse and Percy. "I can feel the godly magic rolling off of them."

"Wait. You're demigods?", asked Annabeth suspiciously, turning toward the intruders.

The archer rolled his hazel eyes at her, scowl in place. "That's what we were trying to tell you before your guards attacked us. We're demigods. We come in peace."

"You know what helps there? Not coming at us with your weapons raised", growled Clarisse before she went on to scold the newbies who had been on watch-duty.

"Who are you?", asked Nico wearily as he protectively stepped up next to Percy.

"I'm Jace, son of Apollo. Those are Izzy, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alec, son of Athena", grunted the blonde. "We're Greek demigods from Europe. Camp Idris sent us to take care of... something."

* * *

 _Author's note: A bit of an earlier post today - it's half past midnight - but yeah, I will be busy all day today so I would not get to post it during the day because yaaay for having to go to classes... _ Anyway. As promised, big multi-chapter crossover on my birthday ;D  
_

 _So, this will be a seven chapter story, each chapter focusing on the dynamic between two particular crossover characters. Next up; Percy and Jace._

Also, ah, I just looove doing PJatO crossovers because finding godly parents is so much fun x3


	2. Piper and Isabelle

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Bat/Maia, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Madzie, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 2: Piper and Isabelle_

"This is _it_. I give up. I surrender. This one is worse than Nico and Percy _combined_! I do not believe that he's any brother of mine with how little regard he has for anything health or safety!"

Isabelle snorted amused as she watched the blonde son of Apollo throw his hands up in the air and storm out of the infirmary. Tilting his head like a very confused puppy, Jace pressed down on the wound on his side some more. Well, as good as he could, anyway. It reached along his side and toward his back, a place he of course couldn't reach that well. The towel was taken from him and pressed against the wound silently. Twisting a little, Jace faced a scowling Alec.

"You should have told me that we ran out of nectar and ambrosia", whispered Alec displeased.

"No", huffed Jace. "You were hurt. Worse than me. And you wouldn't have eaten it if I had told you. You needed it more than I did and I'm _fine_."

"Normally, fine people don't lead to our head of the infirmary to run out cussing."

In came a gorgeous native American girl with a judgmental look on her face. She was closely followed by some of the other demigods who had welcomed them to Camp Half-Blood.

"You people owe us a couple of answers", stated the pretty, curvy blonde from earlier.

"Jace needs help", growled Alec defiantly, glaring the blonde girl down.

"Nico. Sweet-talk Will into coming here and taking care of the blonde", sighed the girl.

One of the three boys cussed in Italian beneath his breath before leaving, while another one – with very fascinating sea-green eyes – glared after him jealously. Isabelle knew that look too well; as a daughter of Aphrodite, she could _see_ such things far clearer than others. Isabelle watched with curious eyes how the grumpy Italian returned with the highly displeased blonde son of Apollo.

"Okay. Will is going to take care of... Jace. You other two come with us", requested the blonde girl.

Alec turned to look pleadingly at Isabelle. The siblings knew each other well enough for Isabelle to read that look with ease. _Don't make me leave Jace wounded and alone with strangers, Iz_. It didn't take Isabelle being a daughter of Aphrodite to read the love Alec held for Jace, had held for Jace for many years now. She smiled warmly. She knew he wouldn't request for her to go there alone if he didn't believe her to be capable of holding her own and get out of trouble, if this led to trouble. And after all, they _had_ been sent here with the assurance that Camp Half-Blood would be allies.

"I'll come with you", offered Isabelle with a smile aimed at the strangers. "My brother will stay with Jace. Maybe he can make Jace more... cooperative."

"That would be highly appreciated. Otherwise, I _will_ tie the guy to the bed", grunted Will.

"Ask a guy out for dinner first before putting bondage on the table", quipped Jace.

Isabelle smiled to herself at the green fire-like flare of jealousy in Alec's aura. Her brother was so gone on Jace, it wasn't even funny anymore. Turning her attention toward the campers, she followed them toward the large house where the small group sat down in a kind of meeting hall.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and leader of Camp Half-Blood", stated the blonde girl.

"Co-leader. Otherwise certain queens would not have abducted me", huffed the boy next to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at that. " _Co_ -leader. That's my co-leader Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. And those are Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Magnus Bane, son of Hecate, and Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares. Now. Who are you? Where do you come from? What do you want? What is Camp Idris?"

Despite herself, Isabelle had to grin. Such a daughter of Athena, really. The sharp eyes and mind, the focus on what was important. She already reminded her a lot of Alec. Looked like him too.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite. My companions are Jace Herondale, son of Apollo, and my brother Alec, son of Athena", started Isabelle, seeing the way Annabeth opened her mouth. "Same mortal father, different godly mothers. And we're all three Greek demigods, like you guys."

"Then where do you come from?", asked Clarisse, definitely more accusatory than Annabeth.

"Camp Idris", offered Isabelle with a charming smile. "It's... essentially the same as your camp here, just that it's located in Europe. Protected by magical borders set by Lady Hecate, it lays somewhere between Germany, France and Switzerland."

"A... European camp?", echoed Nico skeptically. "I don't buy it."

"It's been around for a long time", chuckled Isabelle. "But... well, the gods don't really want for us to mingle. Where you guys are guarded and trained by Chiron, we are guarded and trained by his wife Chariclo. We... didn't know about you guys until the Giant War. Or did you think that seven of you guys coming to Europe was all it took? Or that the Titan War only took place in the US? Very... self-absorbed. Europe is the old land where it all started. Of course there are a ton of monsters there too. Or course did Titans wage war there too. Not to mention... Why would mortal parents to demigods have to somehow ship their kids over the ocean to the US? And that... the few of you are _all_ Greek demigods there are? We were busy defending our home and fighting on _all other fronts_ during the Giant War, which was why we left the big guys to you, because we knew you had children of the Big Three – a caliber of demigod we don't have currently."

"It... makes sense", offered Annabeth critically, frowning. "We didn't know about the Romans who lived literally on the other side of our own country."

"True", grunted Nico displeased, leaning forward just a little, subtly shielding Percy from her.

It was a bit endearing, in the same manner as Alec tended to try and protect Jace too even though Jace was basically the best fighter Camp Idris had. Love made people do irrational things.

"So. What brings you here now?", asked Piper curiously.

Isabelle turned a little more serious. "The Titan War. We... know what happened on your end. Honestly, some of you" - and here Isabelle turned to look at Percy - "are legends over where I'm from. I'm assuming considering you didn't know we _exist_ , that you also don't know how the Titan War went in Europe." At the blank stares from everyone, Isabelle nodded. "Count your Titans."

Annabeth frowned blankly at her for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Kronos led the Battle of Manhatten. Hyperion was with him. Oceanus kept Lord Poseidon busy in the ocean. Krios kept the Romans busy on Mount Othrys – something we had not known prior to the Giant War either. Iapetus was... stuck in the underworld after trying to fight Hades. That... That has always left Koios unaccounted for. We... never really thought much about that though."

"Well. Koios was busy in Europe, with his own legions of the Titan Army", replied Isabelle patiently. "And that army was led by a demigod. Valentine Morgenstern, son of Eosphorus. He... betrayed Camp Idris, had pledged himself to the Titans because they had promised him the end of all monsters forever. He just... wanted to cleanse the world. Things were... quiet about him after the Titan War. But... recently, we've been informed that he's in the US. Trying to gather a _new_ army to overthrow the gods and seize control himself, as he had probably already planned the first time around. He's a war criminal of _our_ jurisdiction, but we suspect he's now causing problems in _your_ jurisdiction so Chariclo suggested to unite forces with you guys to track him down."

"Valentine", hissed Nico with realization dripping from his voice as he jerkily elbowed Magnus.

Annabeth's eyes, if possible, sharpened even more and after exchanging a long glance with Percy, communicating without words similarly to how Alec and Izzy did, she then turned toward Isabelle with a polite smile. Isabelle understood what was going on and got up.

"I think I'll go and check on Jace while you... discuss among yourselves", suggested Isabelle.

Annabeth looked slightly grateful that she offered, so Isabelle made her way back to the infirmary. Will looked even more frustrated than he had when previously storming out of his own infirmary. But the fact that Jace was properly bandaged up and that Will hadn't fled seemed like good signs.

"How is our patient?", asked Isabelle playfully as she sat down on the empty side of Jace's bed.

"Stubborn as a bull", grunted Will displeased. "But he'll be fine. If he had done more than crudely hide his wound so it had the chance to get infected, that would have been great. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am running late for a date. Make yourself at home."

With that, Will left. Jace was laying on his uninjured side, head resting on Alec's thigh so Alec could play with the golden-blonde hair. Those two were ridiculously affectionate. The Achilles and

Patroclus of their time and day, as some at camp liked to joke. Isabelle smiled amused.

"I told them the facts. Let's see how they take it", whispered Isabelle softly. "You okay?"

"Mhmh", grunted Jace, rubbing his nose against Alec's thigh. "Sleepy."

"Then sleep some, angel", whispered Alec softly, tracing Jace's cheek.

Alec visibly relaxed now that Isabelle was back with them and Isabelle gladly leaned against her brother. They knew they could trust the demigods here, but it was still hard relying on strangers.

"Let's see how the verdict goes", muttered Alec roughly as Jace dozed off. "I can't believe he got hurt like that on the ship. Stupid idiot should have said something."

"Like you wouldn't have done the exact same thing", snorted Isabelle, elbowing her brother knowingly. "If you would have had the last nectar and both of you would have been injured, you'd have acted strong and tough and given it to Jace too."

Alec remained silent and glared at his sister for being all-knowing when it came to them.

/break\

"Love. Calm down and _sit_ down", requested Piper in a gentle and slightly amused voice.

Annabeth had started pacing essentially the second Isabelle left the room. It was understandable. All those secrets. Always so many stupid, unnecessary secrets. She was mentally sorting everything out, filling in the blanks with the information Isabelle had just given to her. While her girlfriend was effectively working herself up, Piper decided to turn her attention to the others in the room. Clarisse was angrily sharpening a knife, which, never a good sign. Nico was talking lowly with Magnus, while Percy watched them, his aura a bright, jealous green. It was... not amusing. Honestly, it had stopped being amusing _months_ ago. The mutual pining between Nico and Percy was ridiculous, but Piper didn't want to intervene. Partially because she didn't want to be _that_ aspect of her mother – the matchmaker. And partially because, honestly, if the idiots couldn't even figure out how to get together without help, how in the world were they supposed to make a relationship work?

"What do you think, Percy?", asked Piper curiously, leaning in some.

Percy blinked and looked away from Magnus and Nico in favor of focusing on her. "I don't know. Guess what she says makes sense. With how the Giants took the war back to Europe, why would the Titans have ignored it. Where _was_ that last brother. I'm just pissed we still haven't earned full transparency. Also, I am _seriously_ tired of the gods' mess..."

"If the Valentine they seek and the Valentine who attacked my loft are one and the same, then... it's not just about the gods' mess", interjected Magnus, concern creasing his perfect features. "This man... slaughtered the warlocks under my protection. He will _pay_."

"And if he's trying to raise an army... Maybe for once, we'll get the chance to actually stop a war _before_ it happens", added Nico nearly gently, resting a hand on Percy's thigh.

He knew Percy was tired, so tired of the wars. Heck, they all knew and they all were. But Percy was now finally getting a grip on his PTSD and had his life straightened out and part of Piper was worried what another war would do to Percy. He had suffered the most during the first two.

"It's getting late. How about we pick our guests up and show them their cabins?", suggested Piper.

"You could grill that son of Athena", grunted Clarisse, turning toward Annabeth. "See if this story of theirs really checks out. Tomorrow morning, I want to hear a decision from you, _leader_."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it up into a bun and pinning it. "It's a good enough plan, I suppose... Yeah, let's call it a day for now."

Piper smiled pleased and headed out with the others. She curiously watched how Nico trailed after Percy toward Poseidon Cabin, probably to comfort him. Nico had always been ridiculously overprotective of Percy, but lately he has learned to show it in physical support. Piper smiled knowingly as she reached out to grasp Annabeth's hand and linked their fingers. Her girlfriend sighed and leaned heavily against her, clearly exhausted from the sheer force of knowledge.

"He—ey, guys", greeted Piper in a friendly manner as the couple entered the infirmary.

She blinked surprised at how Jace was cuddled up to the son of Athena – Alec, was it, right? The blonde was clearly asleep with his head resting in Alec's lap. The two of them radiated love so brightly, it was nearly blinding. As though their aura, their very soul, was one.

"Yes?", asked Isabelle attentively, looking up at them.

She was definitely impressive. Not only did she rock the tight white leather-dress, she also fought with her whip like an avenging fury. Beauty and brawn, definitely Piper's kind of sibling.

"It's getting late and we figured we'd bring you to your respective cabins. Here at camp, we're divided by godly parents. So if you'll follow me, Isabelle, and you'll follow Annabeth, Alec", explained Piper with a smile. "Jace should stay the night in the infirmary."

Alec tensed, ready to protest – he hadn't slept apart from Jace in over three years. Isabelle gave him a hard look, because this was not their camp and they should let their hosts call the shots. Alec deflated, though definitely not willingly. He got off the bed and leaned down to gently kiss Jace's forehead before facing Annabeth to let her lead the way. Isabelle all the while focused on Piper expectantly, observing how her American half-sister tugged on Annabeth's hand to pull her into a very brief but gentle kiss before they parted ways. Interesting.

"So your brother is so on edge because his boyfriend is hurt", mused Piper casually.

"Yeah. Well. Alec was that way about Jace even before they got together", chuckled Isabelle fondly. "Ever since we met Jace. Being overly protective because Jace... had been raised by a not good foster-father before he found his way to camp when he was ten."

Piper nodded sharply in understanding. "One of my best friends, he's been through the system too. It... doesn't always end well for our kind. Would you mind telling me more about your family? A man who manages to seduce two goddesses as different as Athena and Aphrodite... interesting."

Isabelle laughed and was glad for the change of topic, because she was not so inclined to sharing just yet that the foster-father who had raised Jace was Valentine Morgenstern. They doubted that this would go over well with their hosts. So if she had to talk about her family instead – she could.

"Well, our father is a son of Ares himself. Me and my brother were born and raised in Alicante – that is the city where demigods in Europe can safely live, within the borders of camp."

"Like New Rome next to Camp Jupiter?", asked Piper intrigued.

"Not familiar with how the Romans do it", admitted Isabelle with a smile. "But let's say yes. Anyway, our father met our stepmother Maryse in Alicante. She's a daughter of Enyo. They are a total power-couple, the Lightwood name holds a lot of weight in Alicante. Alec and I have another half-brother, who was born from that marriage. His name is Max and we adore him."

"That... sounds so colorful but also kind of amazing", admitted Piper and blinked. "The whole concept of having a safe city where demigods can have families..."

Isabelle hummed in agreement as she looked around. The Greeks around here apparently only had a summer-camp. Then again, America was still new – compared to Europe where the demigods had lived literally since the beginning of the Greek gods. Of course would the Europeans have more culture and background there. Still, Isabelle smiled as she was brought to the Aphrodite Cabin and shown a free bed to rest in. The journey had been long and tiring.

/break\

"You alright, Perce?", whispered Nico lowly as he slipped into the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest and his arms around them. There was a far-off look on his face and it wasn't hard to guess that he was thinking about the wars and what another major battle might mean. Camp had become just that – a summer camp of fun activities and being with the people he cherished. Nico hated Valentine for threatening to take that away again.

"I need a vacation, Nico", sighed Percy frustrated.

"After we kick Valentine's ass and Magnus finds a new place to live with his siblings, I'm going to take you on a beautiful vacation", promised Nico gently as he sat down next to Percy.

Percy blinked and leaned against Nico. "Promise? You'll take me on a vacation? Not stay with Magnus and help him settle in and whatever?"

Nico huffed slightly. "Mag is my friend, but he's fine on his own. And you could use a shadow-traveling guide through the world and I think we both deserve a break. That sound good?"

Percy hummed contently, head resting against Nico's shoulder in a way that made Nico's heart flutter. When he next checked on Percy, the son of Poseidon had actually fallen asleep. And he looked way too cute, nuzzled against Nico like that. His cheeks heated up. Cute Percy was going to be the death of Nico, that much was for sure. He leaned down to kiss the top of Percy's head.

/break\

Magnus smiled mischievously as he sneaked into the infirmary. He was curious about those new arrivals from Europe. What the gorgeous young woman had said earlier was more than intriguing, but Magnus knew the daughter of Aphrodite was with Piper in their cabin, while the pretty archer was in the Athena Cabin with Annabeth. There was one demigod currently unguarded and alone, because there were no others in the infirmary at the moment.

"Beautiful", whispered Magnus amazed as he entered the infirmary.

And truly, he was. Golden-blonde hair sprawled out around his angelic face like a halo. A stark contrast to the fierce, precise warrior Magnus had seen earlier at the entrance of camp. Now, the son of Apollo was deep asleep, peaceful and serene. Magnus blinked slowly as he took in the beauty. At least until he could feel the press of cold metal against his neck.

"Why are you watching my boyfriend sleep?", growled a dark, pleasant voice.

"I only just entered", chuckled Magnus, not showing how tense he was. "I didn't plan on watching the pretty thing sleep. I had plans of talking to him though."

The pretty archer growled at the comment about how pretty the blonde was. Oh dear, if Europe only produced such pretty, pretty demigods, then Magnus was most likely going to pack up and move to paradise. Slowly, Alec lowered the knife he had to Magnus' neck and instead sat down next to Jace.

"Why do you want to talk to him?", asked Alec, hand automatically finding Jace's hair to play with.

"Oh, it didn't have to be him. I just had some questions for one of you", stated Magnus. "You see, this Valentine you're hunting... He attacked me and my family."

"What did he do?", asked Alec tensely, fingers stilling in Jace's hair.

"I... ran a safe haven for young demigods, mostly children of Hecate like myself. We lived in safety and while I was gone, he came and attacked and slaughtered them. Children", whispered Magnus and averted his eyes, sadness shining in them before he looked up at Alec with fierce determination. " _I_ need to catch this monster and I will make him _pay_."

Something in Alec changed at those words and he seemed to open up to Magnus a little. "Then, we have something in common. Because Valentine hurt someone I love very much too."

Subtly, Alec's grasp on Jace tightened as he pulled the blonde closer and it made Magnus raise both eyebrows, curious for the story behind this. For now, he fully believed that Alec was a hundred percent motivated to catch Valentine and bring him to justice. That would be enough.

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo, this is not what was advertised. But hey. Happens. Ran away from me. *shrugs* Next chapter however will focus on Percy and Jace and them, you know, trying to form a plan of attack. Or something. You know Percy and Jace... the whole charge first, plan later thing? They share that.  
_


	3. Percy and Jace

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m | m/f/f), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lyzzy, Frazeleo, Jakill, Pipabeth, Jayna, Chrisse, Matie, Groviper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Gretel Monroe, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 3: Percy and Jace_

Jace woke up feeling good again – and even better when he got to see his favorite sight in the morning. Sleeping Alec. Sleeping Alec was peaceful and cute, with the messy hair. Grinning pleased, Jace leaned in to kiss Alec softly. The fact that Alec didn't wake up told him that Alec had spent more than half the night just staring at Jace and guarding him. Jace would be rolling his eyes if he didn't do the same whenever Alec was hurt. Carefully, the blonde slipped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans to get dressed. It wasn't sunrise yet, so Jace could go and explore.

It seemed most demigods were still asleep. There was a gorgeous brunette with flowers in her hair standing in front of the flowery cabin with the grass on the rooftop. Demeter. Jace grinned as he sneaked past her and made his way toward the arena. Time to train. Alec had kept him cooped up in the infirmary for way too long now with his fussiness (and that Will guy hadn't helped either).

"Hey. You're up again", stated Percy Jackson with a broad grin.

Jace paused as he took in the other demigod. Percy was handsome. The messy, dark hair, those intense, bright eyes, broad shoulders and _that ass_. It was a nice ass. Jace grinned as he walked over to Percy to realize he had about an inch on the other boy. Ah, being taller. How nice.

"Somehow I imagined Percy Jackson to be _taller_ ", commented Jace amused.

Percy glared and did the thing Jace used to do all the time back before Alec and him got together – he got up on his tiptoes to seem taller and more threatening. It nearly made Jace crack. He liked the boy, definitely. Jace grabbed the hilt in his belt and pulled it out.

"I am _not_ short", huffed Percy irritated. "...At least I'm taller than most girls by now."

" _Most_ ", laughed Jace, just to be forced to dodge because Percy tried elbowing him.

"Clarisse is like a giant and Reyna is 75% legs", complained Percy annoyed. "Now _hold still_."

"Nah, man. You try to catch me", snickered Jace and activated his sword.

Percy backed off for a moment, stunned by the bright light. But then he caught himself and pulled out... a pen. That threw Jace for a long moment, before the pen transformed into a sword and Percy was on the attack. It took them not even five minutes to find a good rhythm with each other. It was easy sparring with Percy. He was _good_ , he was most definitely the savior of Olympus that was being praised all the way over to Camp Idris. The way he moved was fluent and graceful.

"You're good", stated Jace. "Not that I expected anything less from the great Percy Jackson."

"You're not shabby either", huffed Percy amused, elbowing Jace hard. "Tell me about your camp."

"It's... beautiful. It's located around a lake – Lake Lyn – and we have our own safe city – Alicante. It's beautiful and calm. Camp Idris is just... a summer camp. Unlike this. This looks like it's also your home? Which seems impractical", replied Jace while countering Percy's attacks.

"Yeah. We're working on it. Annabeth is a genius and she's currently coming up with the architecture for New Athens", stated Percy, completely confident in his friend's abilities.

"Tell me about doom and gloom", prompted Jace, jerking his head some.

He had noticed their audience of one. The dark-haired, grumpy Italian from yesterday. Percy turned to look, startled for long enough to give Jace the opportunity to pin him to the ground.

"N—Nico", stuttered Percy before catching himself. "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"The underworld and the ocean. How poetic", teased Jace, amused by Percy's red cheeks.

"W—We're not like _that_ ", hissed Percy, wildly stabbing at Jace in irritation.

Ah, so that was the way to make him lose focus. "Not like what? Maddeningly in love?"

Percy lost his footing and Jace managed to pin him, a knee on Percy's lower back to keep him down, just to have the boy groan very loudly in pain. Startled, Jace stared down at him for another moment before Nico _tackled_ him and threw him off Percy's back. Wow. Those two were totally in love with each other. Nico gathered Percy in his arms, vicious glare on his face.

"...Nico", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I'm _fine_."

"What just _happened_ ", grunted Jace stunned, turning his sword off.

"My lower back. I used to bear the curse of Achilles. And while it wore off, thanks to Hera, it's still overly sensitive", replied Percy with a shrug. "Former mortal spot. And you have _pointy_ knees."

"I do not", grunted Jace amused., holding a hand out to Percy. "Okay, so... all good?"

"Yeah", nodded Percy and took the hand. "Okay, now _tell me about your sword_."

Jace laughed loudly at that, allowing Percy to steer him toward the showers, leaving a disgruntled son of Hades in the dust. "It's called Seraphblade. It's made of sunlight. Gift from dad. Yours?"

"Son of Apollo", acknowledged Percy amused. "Mine's also a gift from my dad. Riptide."

"What about your overprotective not-boyfriend?", asked Jace when they reached the showers.

"Nico knows I don't like it when he's being overprotective. I can fight my own battles", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "He'll go and be grumpy with _Will_ for a while."

"...You're jealous", noted Jace stunned. "I know that tone of voice. I used to say Lydia's name like that before Alec finally told me he was gay. Well. And before I realized Lydia was also a daughter of Athena. But oh yeah, that tone is totally the reason I'm now dating Alec. Because Isabelle picked up on it and intervened. Told me Lydia was a daughter of Athena. Told me I should ask Alec about his... interests. And then we _talked_. To each other. About our feelings. It's really effective."

Percy huffed and threw his balled-up shirt at Jace as the two got undressed. Jace ran his eyes over Percy's body – for science only – to see the scars. Many from battles, but many... not.

"Abusive foster father, or stepfather?", asked Jace, jerking his chin toward Percy's scars.

Percy froze and looked at him wearily, prompting Jace to pull off his own shirt, show off his own scars. "Abusive foster father. Thrived for perfection. I _wasn't_ perfection."

Pausing, Percy looked at him with creased eyebrows. "...Stepfather. Called me a freak."

Jace hummed softly and nodded. "We get that a lot too at our camp. Mortals don't understand."

"It's better now", shrugged Percy and turned away to get fully undressed. "Mom's married to a good guy now. Things are better. What... What about you...?"

"I don't know", shrugged Jace flippantly. "He regularly tried to kill me during the Titan War for not joining his side. Let's see now that we came to America to catch him. He'll probably try again."

"...Valentine", whispered Percy, pausing with his hand on the water-faucet. "Seriously?"

"Yup", confirmed Jace, popping the 'p'. "Wait. Alec and Izzy didn't tell you...?"

"They probably thought it was safer", mused Percy as he turned the hot water on and soaked it up, closing his eyes in bliss. "Doesn't sound too good that you come here hunting a war criminal and by the way, he's your dad. Sorta. Annie has been too suspicious as it stands."

"So... you...", started Jace cautiously. "Think I'm suspicious too?"

"Nah", replied Percy casually. "You wouldn't have come to us then. Annabeth is calling Chiron to see if your story about your camp checks out. If you were spies from this Valentine dude, then you could have already made your move last night, but none of you did."

"...Thanks", whispered Jace softly, the word nearly lost in the sound of the water. "I've received so much suspicion at my own camp during the Titan War. Distrust."

"No problem, Jace", called Percy back, grin audible. "You're not responsible for your 'father's sins."

/break\

"You two are a real power-couple", noted Isabelle softly, eyes intense.

She had woken up with Piper and the other children of Aphrodite this morning, gotten ready and went to eat, listening to stories from them about their camp, until the busty blonde from last night made her way over to the table and leaned down to kiss Piper. Annabeth was a real looker, Isabelle had to admit that. Nerd-hot, but with all the right curves. And the way their auras interloped with a soft pink glow, it was so cute. The way Isabelle had witnessed it last night, the two knew to communicate without words too. Annabeth was the brains, Piper was the heart. It was easy to figure out after having talked to Piper half the night. Annabeth was very focused on strategy and on doing right for her people, while Piper reminded her to think with her heart too.

"We are", confirmed Annabeth with just an edge of hostility.

"Beauty and brains. We do work well together", grinned Isabelle mischievously.

"Talking about you and Alec?", asked Piper curiously, looking over at the Athena Table.

"No. My own fierce, gorgeous, strong-willed blonde daughter of Athena girlfriend", replied Isabelle with a soft smile. "Lydia. She stayed back at camp. She and Alec, they're the leaders. She... wasn't happy seeing Alec _and_ me gone and she's probably also pouting about not coming with us."

For the first time since meeting her, Annabeth seemed to relax some. She seemed to see something in Isabelle that reminded her of Piper. A comparison Isabelle could really live with.

"I talked to Chiron this morning", stated Annabeth, a bit more friendly. "He confirmed everything you told us. We're going to send out quests today to search for Valentine. I also contacted a friend, she said they could be here come tomorrow to help us. They're expert trackers."

"The huntresses of Artemis?", asked Jace, suddenly behind Annabeth.

Isabelle grinned to herself as she saw Annabeth jump a little, just to jump again when Percy appeared on her other side and also spoke up. "Quests? Where to? You decided on teams yet?"

Annabeth glared at him before looking around. When Alec had noticed her talking to his sister, he too had decided to follow. Magnus and Nico were in the shadows nearby, watching too.

"I IMed Reyna this morning", stated Nico. "If this is shaping up to be a war..."

"We'll need all the backup we can get. Good thinking, di Angelo", nodded Annabeth.

Isabelle hid her smile behind her mug as she saw the proud way in which _Percy_ puffed his chest out at that. Oh, that boy was precious. Isabelle approved. The way Jace snickered and elbowed Percy told Isabelle that Jace too had caught on with that. Interesting.

"Teams of three, as is common", stated Clarisse firmly as she joined their group, looking grumpy that her breakfast had been interrupted. "The three of you will be split up and paired up with two of ours respectively, since you know what this guy looks like and what he might do."

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Jace linked their fingers and tugged to get his attention, giving him a very seriously look that deflated him. "...That sounds like the most logical thing."

"Annabeth and I will take Isabelle with us", chimed Piper with a smile.

"I call dibs on Jace!", chimed Percy with a bright grin, linking arms with the blonde.

"Then I'll take the fancy pretty boy and the tall grumpy one in my team", grunted Clarisse. "And di Angelo can go and do what he does best. Make sure Jackson doesn't get himself killed."

"Hey. I resent that", huffed Percy offended. " _He_ nearly gets himself killed just as often!"

"We meet at the Big House after breakfast to divert territory. Be ready and packed", ordered Annabeth before returning to her table, having a very displeased Alec trailing after him.

/break\

Jace smiled softly into the kiss, his fingers curled into the hair at the back of Alec's neck. Alec had a _very_ firm grip on Jace's ass, squeezing it as he held Jace up by said ass, Jace's legs wrapped around Alec's waist. One of the upside of dating a tall, gorgeous beanstalk. He could literally _climb_ him. And right now, he had to pacify said lover before they'd part ways for this day and mission.

"Be safe", growled Alec against Jace's neck, kissing the hickey he had left there.

"When am I not?", asked Jace cheekily, making Alec glare at him pointedly.

Sighing, Jace leaned in for another gentle kiss to make a silent promise. Others clearing their throats made the couple part. Clarisse, Magnus, Nico and Percy stood around them impatiently. Well, Magnus looked... intrigued. Jace knew that look; he was handsome and knew it and campers had always looked at him with that kind of hunger. It was just new to see this look aimed at him _and his boyfriend_. This... could be fun. Grinning, Jace pecked Alec's lips one more time before they parted and he went to Percy and Nico. Next to Percy stood a tall pegasus, black and pretty.

"Hey there, gorgeous", greeted Jace, patting the pegasus' flank.

"That's Blackjack. You and I will ride on him, meet Nico at the corner of our assigned area", stated Percy. "Nico can travel through the shadows, but I figured... it might be good to get an aerial perspective and check from above. You up for that, blondie?"

Nico looked so not pleased by that as Percy climbed onto the pegasus. Smirking knowingly, Jace climbed up right behind Percy, wrapping his arms around the son of Poseidon and pressing himself against the shorter boy's back. Nico looked ready to snap him in half.

"See you there, Ghost King", called Percy out as Blackjack took to the air. "Be safe!"

"He is totally into you", stated Jace as soon as they were out of reach. "He looked ready to gut me for touching you there, man. And this morning? When he went all feral protective? Damn, the boy's even worse than Alec and I didn't know that was physically possible."

"He's not... He _was_ into me, but it's been years and he got over it", shrugged Percy.

"Yeah. He's the poster-boy for 'not over it'", snorted Jace amused.

"You're more noisy than your daughter of Aphrodite friend", pointed Percy out unimpressed.

"What can I say. I used to be bitter and... keeping to myself. Ever since I started dating Alec, I... I got better. Besides, we live in constant threat of war", shrugged Jace. "Why not _enjoy_?"

Percy was quiet for a really long moment, mulling this over. He knew Jace was right. Enjoying sounded good. He had fallen in love with Nico a few months after the Giant War, once he was starting to get better and had time to think Nico's semi-confession over. To view Nico as a potential dating-option. That Nico had chosen the time after the Giant War to actually _be there_ to support and help Percy, making Percy grow even more attached to the son of Hades than he had been before.

"...You really think it'd be worth it? What if you're wrong. You don't even _know_ Nico."

"Sure I do. He's like Alec", shrugged Jace casually. "That doom and gloom attitude. The over-protectiveness. The jealousy. If you tell me he hid his homosexuality for years, panicking about homophobia around him and internalizing all that angst, we're literally playing boyfriend bingo."

Percy blinked stunned by the accuracy of that. "So... What did you do to get Alec?"

"Grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down into a kiss", shrugged Jace casually. "Told him that I had been jealous of Lydia because I have been in love with him for years."

"...Solid plan", muttered Percy and shook his head. "Anyway. We're here. We just-"

Blackjack landed and even before they were off the pegasus did they see that they had landed a hit. Jace stiffened, fingers clawed into Percy's shirt as he spotted his father, surrounded by a circle of, well, Circle members. Nico was already engaged in battle with two at once.

"That's my _father_ ", spat Jace, pointing at Valentine.

"Well, and that's my _future boyfriend_ , kicking his ass", pointed Percy out casually. "So you better hurry if you want to get a good kick in there too, Jace."

Percy pulled out his sword and so did Jace as both of them got off Blackjack and threw themselves into the battle. There were maybe ten Circle members. Nico had summoned help, a couple zombies, as he was fighting off two of the attackers at once. Percy grew a little uncomfortable with just how hot he found fighting Nico. Not that it was his fault; Nico had filled out nicely in the past two years since the Giant War. Annoyingly enough, he had also grown and was nearly two inches taller than Percy now. Which just wasn't fair. Percy had been so happy when he had finally been at least a bit taller than Annabeth, but that Nico now had to put Percy back to being on the shorter end.

"Need a hand, Nico?", asked Percy with a grin, waving a severed skeleton arm around.

"...Why do I find that endearing?", asked Nico irritated while a skeleton came to get his arm back.

Percy blushed just a bit at that as he turned his attention to three of their attackers. "Endearing? Really? _Me_? And here I thought you were so over me."

After Nico slashed and knocked one of his attackers down, he glanced at Percy, as though he was assessing him. "...Maybe I am not as over you as I tried making you believe."

"Really?!", barked Jace out with laughter as he brutally fought ahead to get closer to his father. " _Now_? I didn't mean for you guys to figure your epic love-story out in the middle of battle!"

"Why? That makes things more _fun_ , Herondale", called Percy back with a manic laughter.

"E—Epic love-story?", sputtered Nico, receiving a hit to the side.

Percy panicked just a little bit as he saw all that blood. He got angry. _Really_ angry. With one impulse did he repel all their enemies, pushing them away by the water running through their bodies. Only that the move knocked him back too, because he wasn't used to using his powers in such extremes. Jace took care of the ones left standing, just to curse loudly because Valentine had used their distraction at the hands of the Circle members to get away.

"Nico!", hissed Percy, rushing to Nico's collapsed form. "Fuck. I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"...Your fault?", echoed Nico. "How?"

"I distracted you with this stupid conversation that we should have had _months_ ago", sighed Percy, gently cradling Nico's head in his lap before fishing for nectar and ambrosia in his backpack. "You going to be okay for a moment without me, Jace?"

"Sure. Tying up a couple... loose ends, to take with us for interrogation", called Jace back. "You, kiss Prince Charming to break his curse and heal him, or whatever."

"Not how that works", called Percy back and rolled his eyes. "Here. _Eat_."

"...But can't we at least _try_ the kiss thing?", asked Nico before pausing and blushing in mortification. "Forget what I just said. It's the blood loss talking."

Which, not entirely untrue, because the gash in his side was bleeding really badly. Percy carefully fed Nico the nectar and ambrosia, watching the wound slowly closed.

"I li—no. I _love_ you", stated Percy, voice just a little shaky. "I kind of... fell in love with you in the months that you helped me with my PTSD. When... When you were actually finally ready to become my _friend_. And I didn't want to risk this new friendship between us..."

Nico stared up at him in so much awe that it made Percy blush nearly uncomfortably. Carefully, Percy leaned down to give Nico that requested kiss. He paused, barely hovering above Nico's lips. Nico grasped him by the neck and pulled him down to finish the kiss.

"I love you. I loved you for years. When I told you I was over you, I... thought that I could. That I could move on from you and become your _friend_ , be content with that. But by becoming your friend, I only fell even more in love with you", whispered Nico amazed. "I... love you."

"Good", whispered Percy with a dopey grin. "But... I really shouldn't have brought it up in the middle of a fight. I'm sorry. You were just really _hot_ and Jace was getting into my head and-"

"I'm glad it's finally out in the open", assured Nico with a ridiculously happy look on his face. "I love you. I loved you for so long, I stopped believing I could ever have you, I..."

"So—o. I tied everyone up and IMed Alec. The others are on their way, just so you can get _decent_ before they get here", interrupted Jace with a very smug and amused look on his face before sobering up. "But my father got away... the coward ran, used his people as a distraction."

Percy grabbed Jace by the shirt and pulled him down to sit with them, grasping his hand. "It's okay. We'll get him next time. We're going to find him. We now have people to interrogate."

Nico glared at Jace's and Percy's joined hands, making Jace snort. "Dude. He literally just kissed you and declared his love to you. There's jealousy and then there's being a _dickhead_. Fyi, Perce, dickheadedness can be trained out of them by denial of sexy times."

"Noted down for later usage", snickered Percy amused and leaned heavily against Jace.

Nico huffed and snuggled more up to his pillow, aka Percy's lap. He could get used to this.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter is gonna feature _a lot_ of Nicercy being cute. Also, exposition at the hooves of one Grover Underwood (who is so not happy that he wasn't the first one to hear about his best friend's new relationship status!)_


	4. Grover and Simon

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m | m/f/f), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lyzzy, Frazeleo, Jakill, Pipabeth, Jayna, Chrisse, Matie, Groviper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Gretel Monroe, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 4: Grover and Simon_

"Hey, love. Did I miss anything?", asked Grover with a happy smile as he entered the forest.

Juniper blinked slowly at him before she started laughing, startling the satyr. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a brief kiss, still smiling in utter amusement.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it", chuckled the nymph.

"Okay. Now I'm slightly afraid", grunted Grover and took a step back.

He had been on a mission, sent by Chiron. A 'long con', as Percy had come to call those type of missions by now. Juniper sighed and sat down on a stone, motioning for him to join her.

"So, we have visitors from a European camp called Idris. There are half a dozen children of Hecate currently staying here that used to stay in their own private haven until that got destroyed by some new evil foe. We have a new evil foe. Oh, and Percy and Nico got together", summed Juniper up.

Grover just stared at his girlfriend wide-eyed, stunned. Seriously? He had been gone for _not even a month_! Two weeks! Two weeks and he decided to check in with everyone at camp again, just to see his best friend and his girlfriend. He hadn't expected _the freaking apocalypse_.

"Hold on. Percy and Nico. Got together", grunted Grover stunned. "Seriously?! _How_?"

Juniper chuckled softly and shook her head. "You got to ask him that yourself."

"Oh, I will", confirmed Grover seriously and got up hastily.

/break\

Percy had graciously left the whole interrogation of their captives to a _highly_ motivated Magnus, a Clarisse who looked like it was early Christmas and the very frightening duo of Alec and Annabeth. That had been five hours ago. He wasn't sure if they were done, or if they were still interrogating.

Quite frankly, he _really_ didn't care. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was just laying on his bed. Well, no. He was laying _on his boyfriend_ , who was laying on his bed. Nico and Percy had spent two hours just talking about their feelings. Nico, admitting all the years of being in love with Percy and all the things he had been willing to do for Percy. Percy, in return, had admitted to the months of longing for Nico and being jealous of Will and confused by his own feelings. It had been really good, for the both of them, to finally admit those things aloud.

"I love you", hummed Nico lowly, pressing a kiss against Percy's hair.

"That's like the twentieth time you said that since we got back to camp", whispered Percy.

"Because I... I can _finally_ say it", replied Nico. "And you say it back. I'll need some more time to adjust to this new reality of you being my... well..."

"Boyfriend. The word you're looking for is 'boyfriend'", teased Percy as he sat up enough so he could actually kiss Nico properly. "I love you, Nico di Angelo. I love my _boyfriend_."

The smile on Nico's face was so incredibly warm and soft that it looked nearly out of place on Nico's face. But at the same time, it also looked _perfectly right_ exactly where it was. Percy wanted to put this smile on Nico's face every single day, multiple times. Returning the smile, Percy leaned down to place a very gentle kiss on Nico's lips, his hands on the son of Hades' chest. It was a nice chest. Very firm by now, broad, perfect for laying on. New favorite pillow, definitely.

"Perseus Lir Jackson! How _dare_ you get a boyfriend and not tell me first!"

Percy jumped a little and so did Nico. Nico's first reaction was to push Percy off, only that Percy was not easily pushed off. If Nico thought he was ashamed of their new relationship, then the son of Hades had another thing coming. No, Percy just continued clinging onto him while simultaneously glaring at Grover, who just barged into the cabin, looking utterly betrayed.

"Not the middle name, dude", huffed Percy offended.

"Boyfriend. Without telling me. I feel utterly betrayed", declared Grover, motioning at Nico.

"H—How did you even hear...?", asked Nico surprised and ducked his head.

"I just got back to camp, coming through the forest to say hello to Juniper first. She told me. She heard from Katie, who has it from Malcolm who had it from Annabeth", huffed Grover.

"So... So everyone knows...?", asked Nico, looking at Percy now.

"Oh. Yeah. While you were talking seriously with Magnus, I told Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse about us getting together", replied Percy with a bright smile. "You... did not expect me to keep this on the down-low, right? Because I texted my mom the photo we took. So..."

" _Percy_ ", groaned Nico stunned. "How... You..."

"I love you?", offered Percy a bit confused. "It's been months of me pining. And they all had a betting pool going on anyway, so I figured why not just... tell them. Or... didn't you want to...?"

"I mean...", started Nico carefully. "Of course didn't I want to hide it. I'm done hiding. But I also didn't expect all of camp to know within five hours."

All he got in return was a sheepish grin and a kiss from Percy. Grover all the while sighed and collapsed onto the bed next to Percy's, shaking his head at them both.

"Couldn't you have gotten your stuff sorted out a week ago?", sighed Grover.

"Know who actually wins the betting pool now?", asked Percy curiously.

"Not Will. He put February down, because he thought I'd do it Valentine's Day", replied Nico.

"Okay, so. Tell me. _How_. After all this time", grunted Grover seriously.

"There's a new gay couple at camp. Jace and Alec. Jace says that Alec is essentially like Nico, so he told me how to 'get my man' and... Honestly, I don't know. It's a bit of everything. This new threat, the danger of losing everything _again_. How close Nico and Will have gotten. This new guy who's now around – Magnus – who gets all chummy with Nico too. I don't know. Jace pushing was just the last thing to tip me over, I guess", replied Percy thoughtfully.

"Will _and_ Magnus? You got jealous over _both_?", asked Nico stunned, staring wide-eyed.

Percy ducked his head with the smallest blush and Nico couldn't help but pull Percy into a slow, soft kiss. Grover snickered to himself. Damn. It really had been due time for those two morons to actually figure things out. It was good that they finally got together. And the way they looked at each other, it was sickeningly cute. They definitely made each other happy, that much was _so obvious_. Still, somehow, Grover had expected to be _there_ , or at least to be the first one to hear about it. That was what he got for lengthy missions from Chiron.

"Whe—ere have you even been, G-man?", asked Percy curiously after the kiss broke. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. You don't call, you don't write. I was feeling neglected. I had to make a _new_ , shiny best friend. Heh, literally. He's a son of Apollo."

"Already replaced", gasped Grover, grasping his heart.

Percy grinned dorkily at him. The three of them sat to face each other, Grover grabbing one of the empty energy drink cans from the floor. It was so considerate Percy always kept snacks around for him. Nico and Percy settled down again.

"Well. What kind of long mission were you on?", asked Nico, also curious.

Grover heaved a sigh and leaned in some, voice dropping. "A goddess disappeared."

"No. _No_ ", groaned Percy, burying his face in Nico's chest. "I'm changing my name and moving to Alaska. Nico, you can come with me, but I _really can't even_."

"No one's sending you on a quest, Perce", assured Grover with the smallest smile. "Rach took it."

"...What?", asked Percy stunned, turning his head a little to look at him, but otherwise staying pressed against his boyfriend, Nico happily wrapping his arms around him. " _Rachel_?"

"Ye—ep. She had a prophecy and she decided to take it herself. 'A hunch', was what she called it", grunted Grover, nodding slowly. "She said not to chase the goddess away, we got to be careful. So she didn't want to send demigods. Instead, she took me and another satyr, Simon, one of the new guys. We're pretty close, actually. We're sure that we have her daughter."

"Her daughter? Hold on. Back that up and start at the beginning", requested Percy confused.

Grover heaved a sigh and collapsed backward onto the bed again. "Sixteen years ago, the goddess Techne disappeared. She just... disappeared. No one knew where to or why."

"Uhm, yeah, catch me up on who that is?", asked Percy, drawing a blank.

"Minor goddess, daughter of Hephaestus, goddess of arts, crafts and skill in general. An artist", replied Nico casually, causing Percy to look at him. "What? I have her Mythomagic Card."

Percy bit his lower lip and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "I didn't know you _still_..."

"Well, Frank... plays with me", muttered Nico embarrassed.

"You _have_ to teach me", declared Percy eagerly, eyes sparkling.

"You don't have to, just for me", assured Nico awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grover snorted. Those two were going to be _that_ kind of couple. The kind that got so lost in being cute with each other that they forgot the world around them. Then again, for now Grover was going to let it slide, considering they literally only got together today.

"Anyway, so, Techne", interrupted Grover, an amused smile on his face. "She disappeared sixteen years ago without a trace. Being a minor minor goddess, it didn't raise suspicions, because, well, the lesser known minor gods tend to come and go however they please. But now Rachel had this vision about her, indicating that Techne left for a demigod child."

"She... left for one of her children?", asked Percy surprised. "Wow."

"Ye—eah", sighed Grover. "And we think we found that kid. We've been working on befriending her. Her name's Clary. And if I didn't know better, I would say that Clary and Rachel are twins separated at birth. They get along great and we're working on... meeting the parents. To confirm Rachel's theory. Chiron sent us mainly because he found it concerning that Rachel had a vision _now_. He thought it might have been a 'delay', considering the time we went without a functioning oracle. But... if you say there is a new threat in town..."

"Right. Yeah. Guy named Valentine. Major creep. Fought for the Titan Armies in Europe. Wants to... unclear on the details. Should probably check in with the interrogation of the captives anyway at some point", mused Percy and got up slowly. "So, you think that maybe this vision of Rachel's is because this... Clary... will be important in the battle we're fighting now?"

"It's how those things go", shrugged Grover and bumped shoulders with Percy. "Before the big battle, we get the smaller quests that lead up to it."

"Mh. True", nodded Percy as he linked fingers with Nico before exiting the cabin.

Nico just stared down at their linked hands in total awe. Grover rolled his eyes fondly.

"Interrogations you say? So, you made captives?", inquired the satyr.

"C—Captives? Who did they capture?"

Nico and Percy paused to blink at the bespectacled satyr in front of them. Grover sighed softly.

"Guys, meet Simon. Simon, those are Percy and Nico", introduced Grover briefly.

He really liked Simon a lot. They got along well. Simon loved singing and he didn't mind Grover accompanying him on the pan-flute (Grover had gotten quite good over the years). Simon rambled a lot, a nervous habit, and Grover could kind of relate to it. Simon was still new to actually going on missions and quests, which was kind of why he had picked him. Sending Simon out _alone_ to retrieve a young demigod who didn't know about their powers? Might end in a disaster. Simon going on a quest _with_ Grover, something presumably harmless – which, apparently, was not the case after all considering 'new threat' and all. Honestly, at this point Grover was very much on the same page as Percy; he needed a vacation. They all needed a vacation.

"It's an honor to meet you!", stated Simon wide-eyed, staring at Percy in awe. "I've heard _so much_ from Grover about you! But not just Grover. You're like a superstar among demigods."

"That's too much", laughed Percy embarrassed.

But Nico adapted a teasing gleam in his eyes at that. "No, no. He's totally right. You're a great hero. Mh. Maybe I should ask Rachel to customize me a Mythomagic Card of Perseus II."

"You wouldn't", stated Percy, narrowing his eyes as he blushed.

Nico might not, but oh, _Grover totally was going to_. He grinned broadly as he made a mental note to ask Rachel to do it once he got back to their base of operation for now.

"Maia!", exclaimed Simon suddenly, very excited.

It startled the other three boys and made them aware of the new people in the center of camp. The huntresses of Artemis. Thalia Grace stood proud and tall, with two girls left and right of her that Grover had never seen before. He exchanged a look with Percy and Nico, silently agreeing to walk over to them. One of the girls next to Thalia cracked a smile and accepted Simon's hug.

"Thalia, you arrived", declared a relieved Annabeth, approaching from the Big House.

Grover exchanged a brief but warm greeting with Annabeth after the blonde hugged Thalia. The daughter of Athena motioned for everyone present to follow her toward the Big House again.

"We appreciate that you came right away", stated Annabeth, resting a hand on Thalia's arm.

"When you call, I come running", chuckled Thalia, nudging her oldest friend. "May I introduce you to my new second and third in command? Maia Roberts and Gretel Monroe."

Both girls nodded in acknowledgment, before Maia returned her attention back onto Simon, making the young satyr smile in relief. Honestly, this whole camp was _so overwhelming_ for Simon. There were so many different demigods, some of them literal living legends all over their supernatural world. Percy Jackson, for example. Simon was currently walking next to Percy Jackson, who was essentially a rock-star of the demigodly world. He had already been honored that Grover thought him capable enough to tag along to this mission with the Oracle of Delphi.

But both Grover and Rachel were incredibly nice and helped him find his footing (hoofing? It was probably supposed to be hoofing, wasn't it? How did he not know that? He had to ask Grover later!). And then the three of them had met Clary Garroway. Simon sighed softly at the thought.

"Hey, daydreamer. What have you been up to?", asked Maia, elbowing him hard.

Maia was a werewolf and she was his _best_ friend. The two of them had been living together, before she had joined the hunt. And after she joined, well, he didn't quite know where to go, which had brought him here, to Camp Half-Blood and into the willing mentor-arms of Grover.

"I met someone!", whispered Simon, cheeks flushed. "A girl."

"A girl?", echoed Maia teasingly, a crooked smile on her lips. "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Clary. She's an artist with a true artist's soul. She just gets me", sighed Simon dreamily. "I sing, she draws. We just... We're made to be, you know? I mean. She doesn't know about the whole... uh... satyr-thing. But she's also a demigod and doesn't know _that_ , so..."

"Try coming clear about both before asking her out", offered Gretel with an edge of cold.

"Ouch. Of course", huffed Simon, puffing his chest out. "But we're not there yet. With our quest, I mean. But once we're done – whenever that is – I am totally going to ask her out on a date."

"Good for you, Si, you deserve it", grinned Maia fondly, nudging him.

He returned her grin and ducked his head, just as they entered the Big House.

There were a lot of people inside already, too many for Simon to actually even focus on them all, so he simply followed Grover, who in return followed Percy, apparently. Percy sat down next to a blonde guy, pulling Nico next to him right away. Grover greeted the strangers and so did Simon.

"Jace, Alec, Magnus, that's Grover and... uhm... Simon, right?", introduced Percy.

"Yes, hi. Great to meet you", confirmed Simon with a smile.

Alec was ridiculously tall and he had a certain dark glower to himself. He had one arm wrapped around Jace, with the gorgeous blonde heavily leaning into him, perfectly fitting under Alec's arm. The two looked like the definition of a power-couple who could totally kick the asses of everyone who tried to even say anything insulting. Simon felt vaguely threatened.

"Okay. What kind of info did you get out of them?", asked Percy curiously.

"You mean while you were busy making out with your _boyfriend_?", asked Jace teasingly.

"Ho—old on. Boyfriend?", echoed Thalia as she pulled a chair up to sit opposite Percy.

"Ye—eah", nodded Percy with a grin, pointing at Nico. "Boyfriend. _Mine_."

"Yes!", exclaimed Thalia excitedly, before holding her hands up. "Okay, guys. Pay up."

"...Seriously?", drawled Nico very unimpressed.

Basically everyone in the room – aside from the newbies – pulled out their wallets to hand over money to Thalia. Simon blinked slowly, a bit fascinated by how... calm they all were. Rachel, the oracle, had made it sound pretty much like the threat of the apocalypse. And from what he had heard from the conversation between Percy, Nico and Grover (not that he had meant to eavesdrop. Juniper had told him where to find Grover and he kind of hadn't known what to _do_ , so he had just waited outside and accidentally overheard some stuff), this was a serious threat.

"Basically, Valentine wants world-domination", stated Alec dryly, a bit annoyed by everyone getting distracted. "He's gathering an army. Not just of demigods. He's also using monsters. He wants to overthrow the gods. Thinks it's time for the demigods to take over. More specifically, for _him_ to take over and become the new Zeus, ruler of it all."

"Cool", grunted Percy, leaning against Nico and resting his legs on Jace's lap.

"A—Are you not freaked out?", asked Simon wide-eyed. "World domination?"

"Sociopath wanting world-domination. Yeah, this is my third rodeo", grunted Percy unimpressed. "If I got a dollar for every time a villain monologues about their plans of ruling the world, I would _not_ be going to college, that much is for sure."

"Yeah. Apocalypse is pretty much our Wednesday night", confirmed Thalia.

Percy grinned at her and the two cousins fist-bumped. Simon shook his head in awe. Those people were _absolutely crazy_. And that assessment was confirmed when Jace started cackling.

"I _really_ like you, Jackson", snickered Jace, elbowing him. "Okay, so. Do we have a plan, or does everyone go to take a nap while the brain-children come up with a plan?"

"...Why do I love you?", drawled Alec dryly.

"It's the sex", hummed Jace seriously. "I'm just that good."

"You're not that good. You're just well-trained. And that was all _my_ work", grunted Alec.

Jace's eyes widened and his ears turned red, while most others close-by snickered, or grunted in annoyance. The only one reacting differently was Magnus however. His eyes flashed as he looked at Alec and Jace for a very long moment, as though he was saving the mental picture. Which was actually what he was doing. Picturing what this implied and what it would look like. And he found himself absolutely approving of it.

"My, Alexander, I did not expect that", commented Magnus lowly as everyone else fell back into conversation, spitballing an actual plan to take care of the situation.

Alec blinked slowly and turned toward the handsome son of Hecate. He had to admit that over the time they had spent together today and last night, Alec found himself being kind of fond of Magnus. He was good company. They had deep, long conversations. He seemed superficial at first sight, but the man cared _so deeply_. He loved the demigods in his care, he wanted them safe and protected, not unlike how Alec felt about those under his care at Camp Idris. And Magnus had been _very blatantly_ flirting with not just Alec but also Jace, which was a bit of a surprise for Alec. What was even more of a surprise was how Jace seemed to encourage it. Not in a way that indicated that Jace wanted to move on from Alec to a new boyfriend, but – judging from suggestive comments from them _both_ – as a threesome. Which, a part of Alec, found utterly appealing. He knew how gorgeous and wanton Jace could be in bed and he had been wondering what Jace would look like impaled on _two_ cocks. So far, that other cock had belonged to a faceless shadowy figure, but when he looked at the hungry and intrigued look on Magnus' face, he could genuinely picture _him_. And _that_ was the true surprise.

* * *

 _Author's note: Uhm, I know there's not too much Simon in this chapter but fitting him totally new into this world is kinda hard. It was definitely fun to write Grover again, I don't do that too often.  
_

Next chapter we'll meet our two redheads and have the war unfooold! ;D And maybe Alec and Jace will be talking about our favorite warlock. *snickers and wiggles eyebrows*


	5. Rachel and Clary

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m | m/f/f), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lyzzy, Frazeleo, Jakill, Pipabeth, Jayna, Chrisse, Matie, Groviper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Gretel Monroe, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 5: Rachel and Clary_

"You totally have a crush on Simon, right?"

Rachel grinned knowingly as Clary stumbled, a blush on her cheeks that matched her hair. It was really painfully obvious and the two were totally cute together, in Rachel's humble opinion.

"I... I mean... He's cute?", mumbled Clary, brushing her hair out of her face.

Rachel giggled at that. Honestly, when she had followed her vision, she had not expected to make _a friend_. An honest friend. For the first time, she understood what Grover must have felt like all those years ago. On a mission to retrieve a demigod, becoming best friends with him and then feeling guilty because initially he had only befriended Percy for the mission. That fear that the other wouldn't understand it, would be angry, would never want to see them again.

Rachel and Clary had clicked right away. They were artists at heart and Ginger Sisters. Clary's talent was impressive – and Rachel had seen her gift in action already, though Clary was still unaware of it. Clary, as the daughter of Techne, goddess of art, craft and skill, could actually turn objects into drawings. Once her biscuit had disappeared into the paper. It was the final proof for Rachel to know they had found the right demigod. Rachel was still unsure how Clary fit into this all, because she knew there was something bigger going on and _somehow_ Clary fit into this bigger picture as an important puzzle-piece. For now, it was important to get to know Techne.

 _On my way to meet the parents. Clary wanted to show me a painting she's working on. Where are you? You wanted to be back already, G-man!_

She glared at her phone as she sent the text. Grover had taken Simon back to camp yesterday. Granted, all of this – including camp – were still new to Simon, which was part of why Grover had taken Simon with him, so Simon could go and see camp for himself. But they were supposed to be back by now. Instead, Grover wasn't even picking up his phone.

"You look frustrated. Love-trouble yourself?", asked Clary teasingly.

"Oh no. None of that for me", laughed Rachel and shook her head. "Just... was supposed to meet with Grover today to study and he hasn't even texted me yet."

"Well, I get that. Studying...", drawled Clary and wiggled her nose.

"So, are your parents home?", asked Rachel casually as they closed in on the apartment.

"Should be, I think", hummed Clary and nodded. "Mom is working on her next exhibition and dad has Sundays off so he should be home too."

Rachel hummed at that. She was eager to meet the goddess of art. Silently, she followed Clary the last meters to the house and watched how Clary unlocked the door. Curious eyes scanned their surroundings, checking all the beautiful paintings on the wall.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought a friend!", called Clary out.

"A friend?", asked a female voice with just an edge of nerves.

Rachel put on her most charming smile as they rounded the corner. The woman standing in the kitchen was a beautiful and tense redhead. Rachel could see the glowing aura of the goddess shining around her. Her eyes widened. Sure, she had expected to find Techne, but she was still not really prepared for this moment. For having found her. It took Techne about two seconds to realize that Rachel wasn't a mere mortal either. The goddess stiffened and fixated her with a look.

"Honey, go and help your father in the kitchen. He's attempting to make brownies."

"Oh", grunted Clary wide-eyed and walked past her mom quickly.

"Lady Techne", greeted Rachel softly as soon as Clary was out of sight.

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn Garroway. Unless you would prefer for me to call you the Oracle of Delphi."

Rachel grinned at that and tilted her head. "Olympus is looking for you."

"Oh, nonsense", grumbled Techne – Jocelyn – irritated. "Like they even noticed."

The grin on Rachel's lips grew as Jocelyn led her further away from the kitchen. "May I ask though... why did you decide to run away? It was for Clary, that much I realize."

Jocelyn heaved a sigh and it was clear to see that she didn't wish to talk about it, but she also knew she wasn't getting out of this either. "...I made a mistake. I fell for a demigod, a handsome and ambitious demigod. But after Clary's birth, I realized that her father was not... stable. I couldn't leave Clary with him. But I also couldn't fully abandon her, so I decided to stay, stay with her, to protect her. And then... well, then I fell in love with a truly good mortal."

"Honey, the brownies are done! ...We think!", called a male voice out from the kitchen.

Luke Garroway was a handsome man who looked at Jocelyn like he knew she was a literal goddess. Clary smiled, happy to have her parents meet her new best friend. Rachel sighed, torn by what she had to do or should do, as she sat down with the Garroways.

/break\

" _Seriously_ ", growled Rachel as she stormed into the Poseidon Cabin.

Grover yelped and fell off the bed he and Simon were occupying, playing cards with Isabelle, Maia and Gretel. Percy sat on his own bed, curled against Nico and clearly napping while Nico carded his fingers through Percy's hair and stared at him dreamily, talking to Magnus, who sat with them.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?", asked Grover, looking up at her sheepishly.

"Juniper told me you're playing cards in Percy's cabin", grunted Rachel with a glare, arms crossed over her chest. "Seriously. I met Techne this morning. Thanks for tagging along."

"That sounds like we should move this to the Big House and get the others", offered Magnus.

"Let me guess, you volunteer to go and get shirtless, sweaty Jace and Alec from the arena", drawled Nico very pointedly, rolling his eyes before leaning down to kiss Percy awake. "Perce, come on."

"Mh... Prince Charming", grinned Percy before yawning and stretching. "Morning..."

"It's five in the evening", pointed Magnus out unimpressed. "And yes, I will now be collecting Alec and Jace, hoping they are in some stage of undress. The view this morning was _breathtaking_."

"Is someone going to explain this to me?", asked Izzy before pausing. "Wait. Do I want to hear?"

"Unless you want to picture your brother having a threesome with Jace and Magnus, no", supplied Percy and sat up, spotting Rachel. "Hey! Rach. What are you doing here?"

"...Being utterly frustrated, apparently", sighed Rachel and shook her head. "Come on. Big House."

Percy frowned and locked eyes with Grover, who shrugged but looked intimidated. Together with the others, they followed Rachel out of the cabin and toward the Big House, splitting up on the way to gather other cabin-heads. Rachel fell back to walk with Percy.

"So. You're using Nico as your pillow now", drawled Rachel. "And _kissing_ him."

"Yeah. I should maybe get him a shirt that says 'I'm Percy Jackson's Boyfriend'...", mused Percy with a giant grin. "He's my boyfriend now. Thalia won the betting pool."

Rachel's eyes softened as she looked at the boys' joined hands. She sighed and shook her head.

"Again? Another meeting?", groaned Jace as he joined their group with Alec and Magnus.

Both Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she took in the two handsome, shirtless guys following Magnus. Percy snickered as he went to nudge Jace, a giant grin on his face. Magnus was very openly leering at Alec's chest, causing Alec to blush a rather pretty pink before putting his shirt on slowly.

"Wanted to have sex with Alec before anything major happened?", teased Percy knowingly.

"P—Percy", sputtered Nico. "Why would you even ask that...?"

"Oh come on, sparring is totally making out for them", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes before pausing, adapting a broad grin again. "So, Nico, wanna spar later on...?"

The blush on Nico's cheeks was utterly endearing and didn't just make Rachel laugh. She had always known those two would be precious together. And she didn't have to be the Oracle for that.

"Okay, so, the quickest summary: Magnus, son of Hecate, came here with other kids of Hecate because new Big Bad named Valentine Morgenstern tried to kill them. Valentine, son of Eosphorus from the European Greek camp named Idris, fought for the Titans during the war. Camp Idris sent us Izzy, Alec and Jace over here to work with us at catching Valentine", summed Annabeth up.

"My girlfriend, the exposition fairy", grinned Piper amused.

"...Ah", grunted Rachel and nodded. "Okay. So. We should definitely go to New York then."

"Why...?", asked Alec suspiciously. "Grover and Simon informed us of your quest, but...?"

"Yeah, Techne went into hiding because she got knocked up by a 'not very good demigod'. Valentine Morgenstern. She told me what he did and why she couldn't abandon their daughter", replied Rachel. "We had tea and brownies together today. It was lovely and enlightening."

"...He has a _daughter_ ", whispered Jace wide-eyed.

Percy turned toward him concerned, but Alec already got his boyfriend. The mention of his abusive foster-father having an actual child sent him into a bit of a flashback, but Alec held him close and kissed him very gently. Shaking himself out of it, Jace curled against Alec, seeking his protection.

"If he really does, she might be why he came to the states", mused Isabelle with a frown. "We gotta talk to this girl. And to her mom."

"...A quest", sighed Annabeth. "Because we haven't spent the past couple hours making war plans. Sure, let's add another quest to this to throw it all off-balance."

"We can adjust", pointed Alec out, looking at his half-sister. "Clarisse and you take your teams to meet the Romans, bring them up on speed, split them up into search-parties. Thalia takes her huntresses to her designated part of New York. Me, Jace, Magnus... Nico and Percy, we go with your Oracle to go and meet this girl, protect her..."

"Use her as bait", stated Rachel, watching him unflinchingly. "You wouldn't bring our powerhouses if you don't have more plans than just talking to them. You want to use her as bait."

"We have no lead on Valentine. This might help", shrugged Alec stubbornly.

"Woah. No. We are not using Clary as _bait_!", disagreed Simon loudly, pushing forward.

"Simon and I will come with you. We might be good at calming her", suggested Grover as he grabbed Simon's shoulder. "She _is_ already prey for him. Sooner or later, he will find her. This way, she will be safe when he does find her and we might be able to take him out before he can hurt her – or anybody else. Trust Perce and Nico, they won't let anything happen to her."

"Promise", nodded Percy seriously. "She's innocent in all of this. We'll protect her."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. Alec was just as calculating as Annabeth; it didn't sit quite right with her. But with this new knowledge, things in her visions made far more sense now. This was huger than just one missing goddess – and she vividly remembered the possible carnage.

"This man is a monster", pointed Rachel out. "I saw it in my vision."

"Yeah, no kidding", muttered Jace beneath his breath. "I saw it in my _childhood_. Your friend dodged a bullet there. Nice that she had a godly parent who cared enough."

"Babe-", interrupted Alec with a sigh, linking fingers with Jace and pulling him closer again.

"If you want to sit this one out, or join a different team, no one will be holding it against you, honey", offered Magnus gently, resting a calming hand on Jace's shoulder.

Alec gritted his teeth, clearly not liking the idea of Jace going on a mission without him. "He's right. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Why don't you go with Izzy, meet the Romans?"

Jace narrowed his eyes, seemingly feeling cornered by Magnus and Alec. Rachel watched them curiously. The defiance and protectiveness radiating from them together reminded Rachel quite a lot of Nico and Percy. They could be curious and Rachel was looking forward to getting to know them. Once whatever this right now was would blow over.

"Fine", growled Jace and pulled Alec into a kiss, before – surprisingly enough – grabbing Magnus and placing a brief peck on Magnus' cheek and then turning to Percy. "Keep them safe, Jackson."

"Will return them to you in one piece, Herondale", promised Percy with a grin.

/break\

Clary felt disconnected from reality, staring over at her parents with pleading eyes. Next to mom and dad were four teenage boys she had never seen before. Grover and Rachel stood with them, both looking guilty. Clary herself could only cling onto Simon, who seemed the only reliable thing to cling onto. He held her close and made her feel anchored in this chaos.

Her mother was a goddess, her father wasn't her biological father and was apparently _a werewolf_ , her biological father was a demigod who wanted to take over the world, her new best friend was the latest incarnation of the Oracle of Delphi and her kind-of boyfriend was a satyr.

"Look", started Rachel gently. "I know this is a lot to take in, Clary, but please don't doubt that we're friends. I care about you. That's why we had to tell you the truth. To keep you safe."

"Well, at least someone wanted to tell me the truth", muttered Clary, glaring at her parents.

Luke and Jocelyn looked guilty and apologetic, but didn't know what to say to calm their daughter or make her trust them again. It would take time, that much was for sure. They just hoped she could forgive them again, once she would be truly settled with her new reality.

"Clary", started Luke, reaching out for her.

"Not... Not now", muttered Clary and took a step back, shaking her head. "I... I..."

She turned away and rushed to her bedroom, closely followed by Simon. She let him in and threw herself at him, clinging onto him and sobbing softly. Her entire world had just shattered. Simon, being the wonderful and amazing person he was, held her tight and soothed her softly.

"This _can't be real_ ", whispered Clary, holding onto him tightly.

"It is", replied Simon softly, caressing her hair. "It is real. I'm sorry we lied to you. I'm sorry you were dragged into the middle of this. But... But we'll keep you safe, okay?"

"I don't even know those people", muttered Clary frustrated.

"They... They're good people", promised Simon. "Percy is a hero. A great hero. And his boyfriend too. This Alec, he's a bit scary, but he is also very determined. And Magnus has great magic. Together, we could... we could catch the man who forced your mom into hiding. He's... He's bad news. Everything that Alec said, it's true. He's a dangerous person and we could stop him together."

"I... I just... just need a moment", whispered Clary, holding onto Simon.

"I... really like you", tagged Simon on reluctantly. "Just, I... I wasn't being nice to you because I had to, you need to know this. I really care about you, Clary. I... like you... _a lot_."

Clary held onto him a little tighter at that, just a little relieved.

/break\

"Do you think she will forgive us?", asked Jocelyn with concerned eyes.

"She's a strong girl. She'll be fine", assured Rachel, squeezing the goddess' hand. "Just... give her time. I think it might be good for her to... see camp. Spend some time there, to give her some distance to digest everything. But for now we should really focus on your ex."

"I still think this is an awful idea", growled Luke with a glare, arms crossed over his chest.

"What else would you suggest?", asked Alec with sharp eyes. "We just talked to the other teams and no one has found a solid lead on Valentine. Luring him out with Clary might be our best chance."

"My daughter is not _bait_ ", growled Luke, baring his fangs at the young demigod.

"Woah!", yelped Percy and got between them, resting one hand on either of their chests. "Of course she isn't. But thing is, evil killer relatives tend to track you down whether you want it or not. So creating a deliberate situation of meeting them heads on is safer than giving them control."

Luke still looked displeased but he backed down some. Rachel sighed as she watched how Jocelyn took him aside and the married couple hugged. Out of the corner of her eyes did Rachel watch how Magnus grabbed Alec's arm gently to gain his attention and ask for his help. Together with Nico, Magnus was creating a... homing beacon so to speak. They were lowering the wards Jocelyn-slash-Techne had put up to protect her daughter and they were subtly strengthening Clary's aura to attract Valentine's attention. They didn't need Alec for it, but Magnus seemed to sense that removing Alec from the situation and distracting him might work in their favor. Rachel grinned knowing at that. She already liked the son of Hecate and couldn't wait to get to know Magnus during times of peace.

"Jace and the Romans are coming in from the North, Thalia and the Huntresses from the South", announced Grover as he returned from the kitchen where he had IMed the others.

"Coin-toss as to who goes in there to get Clary out?", asked Percy, playing with Riptide.

"No need for that", announced Clary as she joined them again, back straight. "What do I need to do? I... I want to help. What you said he did, how many people he killed, I want to help catch him."

"Even though he's your father?", asked Nico, one eyebrow raised.

"He's _not_ my father", replied Clary with a glare, squaring her shoulders. "Luke's my dad. This man is just... a sperm-donor that I never met. I... I want to do the right thing."

Luke practically melted in relief in the background at that, making Rachel smile just a little. Percy hummed pleased and pushed off the couch, walking over to Clary and handing her a sword they had brought along. She blinked doe-eyed and held the sword up.

"I'll show you the very basics so you won't be left completely defenseless and having to rely on us to protect you", offered Percy. "Let's move this outside to the garden. I'll show you how to defend yourself. The others and I will be right there with you, we will protect you. But we demigods don't really like others doing the protecting. So... What do you say?"

Slowly, a grin bloomed on Clary's face as she nodded and led Percy outside. Rachel smiled, mildly impressed. It was a good way to distract Clary from what was happening and to occupy Percy, who really did not like waiting very much and it would be pretty handy if Clary knew how to not cut off her own hand. Sighing, Rachel collapsed on the couch, followed by Magnus.

"Drink?", offered the son of Hecate, summoning two cocktails.

After a moment of reluctance, Rachel shrugged and took it. "So, the tall grumpy one and the blonde Adonis are yours, right? How does the hot girl in leather fit in...?"

Magnus laughed at that and shook his head. "The tall grumpy one and the blonde Adonis are _not_ mine. I only met them a few days ago. The hot girl in leather is the sister of tall grumpy. But I do have plans on making tall grumpy and blonde Adonis _mine_."

Magnus smiled, his eyes flashing amber as he stared over to where Alec was going over the plan once again with Nico, Grover, Luke and Jocelyn. Rachel hummed, also looking at Alec's ass.

"I appreciate a man who knows what he wants. Been watching Simon and Clary dancing around each other for weeks now. Nico and Percy for literal _years_ ", sighed Rachel and shook her head.

/break\

Since they had laid their trap in an unassuming way, it took hours before the trap actually closed. Huntresses, Romans and Greeks were laying in wait, hidden in the premises and bushes and on rooftops, shielded with the magic provided by Magnus, Alabaster and their siblings to make sure Valentine's army wouldn't be able to detect them. Clary was outside in the garden, just laying there and reading a book, waiting nervously and tensely, until this man stepped out of a literal portal.

"Clarissa", greeted the man as soon as his eyes landed on the redheaded girl. "Hello, daughter."

Clary tensed and took a sharp breath, nervous and unsure if she could do that. But she wasn't alone.

"Hello, _dad_. Long time no see", snarled Jace as he jumped down from the rooftop.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter will be in Alec and Annabeth's POVs and show the battle and the aftermath. Also, Malace actually getting together. ;)_


	6. Annabeth and Alec

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m | m/f/f), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lyzzy, Frazeleo, Jakill, Pipabeth, Jayna, Chrisse, Matie, Groviper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Gretel Monroe, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 6: Annabeth and Alec_

The fight was harder and more brutal than expected. Annabeth had hoped they'd easily overpower Valentine's troops, but apparently Valentine had more men – and monsters – than expected. Still, Greeks, Romans and Huntresses overwhelmed them in the end.

Between Jace, Percy and Nico, Valentine was surrounded. Well, Percy and Nico were more of the backup just in case; they left Jace to the actual fight. The boy deserved it the most, even Annabeth could admit that. His abusive foster-father, a war-criminal, and finally he got the man.

Alec was on the roof, together with some of the Huntresses, Frank and children of Apollo. The archers. From what Annabeth overheard, Frank and Alec had a bet going on who got more.

Valentine still had a manic smile on his face, even as he knelt at the ground, Nico holding his right shoulder, Percy his left, with Jace in front of him, the sword lifted high. It was Magnus, who grasped Jace's arm and managed to shake him out of it.

"What do we do now? With them?", asked Jace and grit his teeth.

He turned away from Valentine, turned toward Magnus, who gladly wrapped an arm around the blonde who had exhausted himself so thoroughly. They thought they had Valentine secure, but when another Circle member managed to break loose and attack, Percy was distracted just long enough – trying to protect Piper from being impaled by a sword – so Valentine could break loose.

"I'm sorry, _son_ ", drawled Valentine and drove knife into Jace's back.

The first one to react was the most unexpected one – Clary. The most untrained, but the closest, having been curious to see the man who was supposedly her father. She reacted on instincts, demigod instincts, and drove her own sword through his chest. Her eyes were wide in mortification and her hands were clawed around the grip of the sword. She seemed frozen.

"Woah, hey. Clary, hey!", yelped Simon as he stumbled toward her.

He gently took her hands and loosened them from the sword, then pushed himself between her and her father, carefully maneuvering her away from the scene. Luke and Jocelyn were quick to help the boy and get Clary into the house, away from Valentine.

"Ja—ace!", screamed Alec as he jumped off the roof.

Right behind Alec was Will, pushing forward to take care of Jace. The other children of Apollo went to check out all other injured, while the Romans started taking the criminals into custody. Greeks had a summer-camp; Romans had a city, including _a prison_. They had brought the Argo II along, the way they had come to New York too and how they planned on taking the prisoners too.

"Alec", whispered Annabeth gently. "Come on, let Will do his job."

Alec was breathing frantically, holding onto Jace. Isabelle sighed as she joined Annabeth and tried too, more effectively. Carefully did she pry Alec off and hug her big brother tightly. His eyes never left Jace, Jace whose shirt was soaked in blood already, who was unconscious. Annabeth decided to follow Isabelle and Alec back toward the living room. Gently, both his half-sisters made Alec sit down on the couch, looking utterly troubled. The girls took seats on either side of him.

"He'll be alright. It's Jace", assured Isabelle softly.

"Where's... Magnus? Is he alright?", asked Alec unfocused.

"He's with Will and Jace, helping", smiled Annabeth reassuringly.

"Jace will be alright", nodded Alec slowly, burying his face in his hands.

"Wanna put an arrow in the dick's head, just to make sure?", offered Frank. "I'd _definitely_ put another arrow in the guy's head if he had hurt Hazel or Leo."

Alec looked up at Frank with the smallest half-smile. The guy was alright. While laying in wait on top of the roof, Alec had talked a lot with Thalia and Frank in particular and he found that he liked them both. Frank spoke a lot about his partners – two. Hazel, the daughter of Pluto, Nico's sister, as well as a hyperactive son of Hephaestus named Leo. It had been interesting. Alec had never met anyone in a poly relationship. Considering that Alec had this very gorgeous son of Hecate who kept flirting with both Alec and Jace, he had a lot of questions on how things worked for threesomes.

"Let's get all of this cleaned up and the prisoners secured", stated Reyna as she walked in.

Alec looked up at the Roman leader. Reyna reminded him _a lot_ of Lydia. Strong, fierce, in command, level-headed, a born strategist. Reyna assessed them all, to see if everyone was okay.

"Agreed", sighed Annabeth and stood. "We need all the prisoners secured and then check everyone out. I think for now, we should all move this to camp. The infirmary."

"Good idea", agreed Reyna. "Some are in need of... more medical attention than we can give here."

Alec gritted his teeth at that and got up, walking out toward where his still bleeding boyfriend laid.

/break\

The day had been a long one. Until everyone was returned to Camp Half-Blood, all the injured brought to the infirmary, everyone reported back to their leaders. There wouldn't be a celebration today. The Romans had taken the ship back to Camp Jupiter to make sure no one could use the opportunity to escape. They would return for a celebration, but for now everyone needed to get fixed up again. Everyone, especially Jace. Alec hadn't left his boyfriend's side yet. From the moment they had shadow-traveled Jace back to camp – Nico prioritizing that Jace was the worst injured and thus bringing Jace and Will back to the infirmary right away.

"Hey, darling. You should sleep some too", whispered a gentle voice.

Alec startled. He was sitting at the chair at Jace's bedside, just staring at his boyfriend. He had been drifting off, not really into sleep but something similar. Looking up, he saw Magnus Bane. The son of Hecate offered him a gentle smile and then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you", grunted Alec. "But I'm not... sleeping until Jace wakes up. Don't try to force me."

"I'm not", chuckled Magnus and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Not?", echoed Alec a little surprised. "Izzy, Annabeth, even Malcolm already tried..."

"You love him. He's been unconscious for five hours now. I understand", whispered Magnus gently, reaching a hand out to rest on Alec's thigh. "But he'll be fine. Will said he would."

Alec grunted and closed his eyes, relaxing some. Magnus adjusted, laying his arm around Alec instead and pulling the archer closer. It was nice, Magnus was comfortable. Understanding.

"What do you want from us?", asked Alec softly.

"What do you mean?", questioned Magnus a little confused, resting his chin on Alec's head.

"Do you just want a one-night-stand out of this, or do you... want a _relationship_?", clarified Alec.

"Oh. Asking the big questions now", teased Magnus a bit amused.

"The fight is over. Now we can concentrate on the... private stuff", shrugged Alec, blushing a little. "You're gorgeous, kind, interesting, powerful. I'm just... trying to figure out where we stand. If you're just flirting for flirting's sake, or if you want sex, or if you want _more_."

Magnus hummed curiously at that and started running his fingers through Alec's hair. "The two of you are quite gorgeous too. Fierce and strong. Impressive. I have to admit, I was flirting for flirting's sake at first. I'd settle for a one-night-stand, but... I would like to perhaps take the two of you out for a proper date. Wine and dine you. So we can sit together, get to know each other properly. Relax, talk, perhaps kiss at the end of it..."

"Mh... like the sound of that... definitely deserve fancy dinner..."

"Jace, you're awake", grunted Alec and sat up, leaning forward. "Hey, babe. How you feel?"

Jace blinked and smiled weakly at them. "You two look pretty together..."

"How do you feel?", asked Alec again, cupping Jace's face. "Do you need me to get Will?"

"No", groaned Jace. "I just need you to lay with me and hold me. Your hugs make things better."

Alec smiled faintly and climbed into the bed with Jace, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and burying his nose in the golden hair. Jace sighed contently, relaxing against him. Alec's eyes wandered over to where Magnus still sat on the chair, watching them, contemplating to leave. After a long moment, the son of Hecate got up and seemingly wanted to leave.

"He—ey. Where do you think you're going?", grunted Jace. "I'm _heavily_ injured. Alec's hugs are good, but I think I need extra hugs for this one. It's a grave injury."

Magnus smiled softly at that. "Ah, he's a cuddler, that one, mh?"

"Very much so", confirmed Alec, kissing Jace. "C'mere and help me cuddle him."

Gladly, Magnus joined them in bed, laying down on Jace's other side and laying his arms around Jace. The blonde sighed contently and soaked up the warmth from both of them. He rolled over a little, enough to plant an actual kiss on Magnus' lips, startling both Magnus and Alec.

"What? We just agreed we're going to date him, right?", asked Jace with a shrug.

"Very reasonable", agreed Magnus amused and leaned over Jace to also kiss Alec.

Alec blinked and smiled into the kiss, as brief as it was. Afterward, the three settled in to sleep.

/break\

Annabeth smiled faintly as she woke up to Piper's face leaning over her. The battle last night had been long, hard and draining. Their resources of nectar and ambrosia had been used on those with serious injuries. Annabeth's bruised shoulder and headache were nothing.

"Hello, beautiful", smiled Annabeth and reached out to pull Piper into a kiss. "What a way to get woken up. What can I do for you...? Or... did you come for..."

"Nope. No. She did not come for that!", exclaimed Isabelle and cleared her throat.

Blinking slowly, Annabeth had to smile a bit at Isabelle. Honestly, those three had really proven themselves. Alec, Isabelle and Jace. They were strong fighters, good additions.

"Jace is awake", stated Isabelle after a moment. "He's... fine. A bit grumpy, but that's more due to the fact that Alec and Magnus left his bedside to attend the post-battle meet-up."

"Which is why we came to pick you up, love", chuckled Piper.

Annabeth nodded and slowly got ready for the day. They had to deal with the aftermath. Clary was with her parents, but Rachel's suggestion for Clary to come and stay at camp for a while, get to know their society, was most likely the best course of action.

"Has anyone told Percy yet?", asked Annabeth, looking over her shoulder.

"We volunteered you", shrugged Piper with a sweet smile. "I walked in on them making out last night when I wanted to check on them. Not gonna do that again."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I feel so loved by you."

"You know it, babe", grinned Piper and winked.

Once dressed, Annabeth passed her girlfriend, kissed her briefly and made her way to Poseidon Cabin. Without knocking did she enter, because she really did not have time for that. And she trusted Percy not to be in the middle of having sex. Him and Nico literally only got together days ago, hadn't even gone on a _date_ yet. And indeed, as the doors opened, all she found were Percy and Nico curled together on Percy's bed. They were facing each other, Percy's head tucked under Nico's chin, Nico's arms around him. She smiled a bit at that. It was what Percy deserved. To finally have someone who was also willing to _protect him_. Oh, Annabeth was fully aware that Percy was a strong fighter, the strongest demigod of their generation. But that didn't mean he literally had to shoulder the world all on his own. Absentmindedly, she reached out for her own hair, where once a gray strand had been. Sometimes she missed that. The physical reminder of what they had accomplished, this... thing that hey shared with each other. Tartarus had been a burden they had shared with each other too, but all the scars that had left were only on the inside. Somehow, that was far worse. Because no one _saw_ them and it seemed easier to... forget. Too many let themselves be fooled by Percy's carefree attitude and broad smiles, even when they couldn't be more fake. They just bought that he was fine now. But he wasn't. She knew. She knew better than anyone, because most days, she wasn't fine either. She went to get professional help. Not just about Tartarus. The Titan War. Losing Luke. Having lost Thalia all those years ago, even though she was back it had still been something that had shaped her character. Her time on the streets. Her family situation.

New Rome had more than just a college. It had trained physicians but also trained psychiatrists. Someone a demigod could actually talk to without sounding utterly insane because of gods and monsters in their tales. And it was good. It helped her, a lot. So she made Percy see one too, because she knew how much he had been through, how much he had swallowed without complaint. How much he had _suffered_ while still smiling for others.

It was good that he now had someone he could lean on. Annabeth knew from observation there was no one more willing to burn the world for Percy Jackson than Nico di Angelo. And a boy so ready to do the same for every single person he loved and cared for, he _truly_ deserved someone like that himself. Nico was _good_ for Percy, Annabeth could see that even after the few days already.

"Sleepy-heads. Time to wake up. Post-battle meet up at the Big House!"

"Sh, do not disturb my grumpy pillow", mumbled Percy, snuggling closer to Nico.

"Grumpy pillow?", grumbled Nico, nose buried in Percy's hair.

"Uhu. Look", yawned Percy and sat up.

Nico growled. Literally growled. There was a glower on his face as he reached for Percy. When he noticed what Percy was doing, he scowled at the cheeky son of Poseidon.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny", grumbled Nico irritated. "Now give me my Percy back."

Percy grinned broadly and dove right back into Nico's arms. "See? My pillow gets grumpy when you remove me from the equation. I'm sorry, Annie, I can't come. I'm needed here."

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "Five more minutes, then you really gotta get ready."

/break\

It was a week later that the Romans returned to celebrate their victory. Everyone was in better shape by then and Clary had come to attend camp for the summer too, claiming she needed some distance from her parents after all the lies. Not for good, just for the summer. And she _earned_ that. She had learned so many truths about herself in such a short span of time, Alec wasn't quite sure how he'd feel about that either. He was a bit dubious on the relationship between Clary and Jace though.

Three days ago, she had come to camp and since then, she had been bonding with Jace. _Prodding_. He was the boy raised by her father. It didn't make them siblings, but... it somehow made them _something_. She was curious, wanted to know about the life that could have ended up being hers. And Alec wasn't quite sure if that was good for Jace.

"If you don't start focusing, I will win, Lightwood."

Alec shook his head and glared. "In your dreams, Zhang."

He was having a friendly competition with Frank Zhang. Honestly, he really had grown fond of the Roman. Frank's partners were sitting on the stands together with Percy, Nico, Jace and Magnus. Magnus was bonding with Hazel – the magically-inclined daughter of Pluto showing a great interest in Magnus' abilities and seemed also curious about her brother's friend. Percy was apparently very good friends with Leo Valdez and they were talking animatedly, Percy introducing Leo and Jace to each other and being really set on them becoming friends. It didn't look like it was working too well; Jace never really had the patience for hyperactive people like Leo.

"Babe, _focus_. If you lose now, what kind of impression does that leave on the Americans?!"

Alec turned to glower at Jace. It didn't help Jace was laying heavy on the British accent. He _knew_ Alec had a weakness for that. Distracting him was not going to help any. The others laughed.

"The Americans are already mighty impressed", called Leo out reassuringly. "So wrap it up so I can get my boyfriend back. The bonfire is about to start anyway."

Taking a deep breath, Alec took aim and sent arrow after arrow into the center of the target, getting him loud cheers from his fraction of the audience. Frank whistled, a grin on his face. He came to fist-bump Alec and they went to their respective partners. Alec wasn't used to that yet, to having _two_ boyfriends, but when Jace and Magnus kissed him on either cheek, he grinned.

"We're going to leave after this bonfire though", pointed Alec out as they reached the bonfire.

"Wha—at? Already?", complained Leo with a pout. "We're just getting to know you."

"We've been gone long enough. We already stayed a week longer than the battle took."

"That's my brother for you", chuckled Isabelle before sighing. "Though I _do_ miss Lydia."

"She is... something like your praetor, yes?", asked Reyna next to her.

Isabelle was sitting with the girls – Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Reyna and Clary. Reyna was the Romans' leader, together with Frank. They were essentially the American versions of Alec and Lydia, far as Alec got that. With the girls was Reyna's boyfriend Jason Grace, a former praetor and the son of Jupiter. Alec was impressed, especially when he realized that Jason had never let that legacy get to his head, that he was not arrogant. A bit of a dork, really.

"You could say that", confirmed Alec with a small smile. "She's... my best friend. After Jace."

Jace looked pleased by that correction. They sat down with their new friends, Jace close to Clary to talk to her, even as Grover and Simon approached. Somehow, Clary's boyfriend had the tendency to distract her. Magnus paused in his conversation with Hazel, looking at them curiously.

"I've decided to tag along", stated Magnus, earning the attention of the others. "We're not Romans so we don't quite belong to New Rome. Your Camp Idris, it has a proper city too, unlike Camp Half-Blood. Let's see if me and my warlocks can make a home there."

Jace and Alec stared at him in utter surprise. They had been wondering about this too, but hadn't dared to voice it yet. That Magnus was ready to leave North America behind for them...?

"It's not all for you, darling, stop looking at me so suspiciously", stated Magnus nonchalantly, looking at Alec. "We've been living in hiding in New York for years now. Our home is gone. Whether we move here, into a _summer camp_ or try to make it work with the Romans... it doesn't make much of a difference to just going with you to a Greek camp that does have a city."

"So... Alec and I can take you out on proper dates then", grinned Jace pleased, kissing him.

"Hold on. If that's an option – going with you – I want too", stated Jason with a frown. "I want to spar with Jace more. And I definitely want to see how Alicante is ruled. Reyna?"

"I _am_ curious", admitted Reyna. "And we do need better communication. A friendly visit seems like a good enough thing. If... you would be okay with that, Alec."

"Of course", nodded Alec without any hesitation, knowing that diplomatic contacts between Greeks and Romans, Europeans and Americans, were important. "We'd be happy to welcome you."

"We're coming too!", stated Piper excitedly, looking at Annabeth. "What? You're curious to meet Lydia and you _definitely_ want to see this City of Glass that Izzy has been talking about."

"Frank? Leo?", asked Hazel hopefully. "I'd like to spend more time with Magnus. He mentioned so many things that he wants to teach me. I think we're in dire need of a vacation too."

"I call dibs on a personal tour, Herondale", stated Percy with a grin. "What? If everybody goes, I will totally also go. Nico, we're going on a romantic date in Europe."

"Okay", nodded Nico, looking from Percy to Hazel and Magnus. "Sounds good enough for me."

"That's gonna be a lot of fun", grinned Jace, looking at Alec.

"...We should really call Lydia", muttered Alec, looking around.

"Let's not", chimed Isabelle with a smile. "Let's surprise her."

"With over half a dozen uninvited guests", snorted Alec and shook his head. "Your call."

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter is going to be the last and will feature the return to Idris. With friends. ;D_


	7. Reyna and Lydia

Malace || PJatO || Nicercy || Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris || Nicercy || PJatO || Malace

Title: Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris – When the Europeans Come to Visit

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Percy Jackson are reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. All rights to the Shadowhunters PJatO reserved to Ed Decter, the books the PJatO is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m | m/f/f), explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff, hurt/comfort, (many) idiots in love, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Lydia/Izzy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Gretel Monroe, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie, Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack

Summary: Nico di Angelo has a new best friend – Magnus Bane, son of Hecate. Magnus' arrival at camp had been about the most exciting thing to happen since the end of the Giant War.

At least until the Shadowhunters arrive. Jace Wayland, son of Apollo, Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of Aphrodite, and Alexander Lightwood, son of Athena. Demigods from Idris – the European version of New Rome, where demigods call themselves Shadowhunters. They came with a mission, to track down someone who had played a key role in setting up the Giant War many years before it had actually happened. Valentine Morgenstern. The three European demigods ask and receive the help of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

And Nico _finally_ gets some revenge on Magnus for always teasing Nico about his feelings for Percy Jackson, because oh, Magnus also seems to know how to pick them...

 **Shadowhunters: The Heroes of Camp Idris**

 _When the Europeans Come to Visit_

 _Chapter 7: Reyna and Lydia_

Lydia blinked slowly as she and Max stood to await their heroes back. They didn't want to make a big deal out of it, she needed to talk to Alec and the others first before they could announce anything. She was hopeful they succeeded, but she couldn't be sure. What she had definitely not expected was them arriving with a flying ship. With strangers on board. The first one to greet her was her girlfriend, Isabelle tackling her with a hug and a deep kiss.

"Hey, babe. We're back. We brought friends", grinned Isabelle. "And Valentine."

"Y—You did?", asked Lydia surprised.

"One thing at a time, Izzy", sighed Alec as he pushed past to hug his best friend and co-leader. "Hey, Lyds. I hope things were better on your front. It was a bit chaotic, but why don't we move this to the office to talk it through...? After securing the prisoners."

Lydia nodded, suspiciously eyeing the strangers. Max all the while had less trouble with them, he went to hug Isabelle and Alec and then Jace overly enthusiastic. The youngest Lightwood had been really frustrated that he didn't get to go along on the quest; he loved his siblings and Jace was his personal hero. It had taken them a lot of convincing to make him stay.

"Who are your friends?", asked Max curiously.

"That's gonna take a while", muttered Jace with a half-grin. "Come on, let's move this to the Institute. You can help me assign rooms to everyone and I'll introduce you. Half of them are children of Hecate. This one too. That's Magnus Bane. My new boyfriend. Alec's new boyfriend."

Max raised one eyebrow and looked at Magnus critically. "Son of Hecate? That means you have magic, right? Can you perform a trick or something...?"

"What you might love even more than Magnus' magic is Leo's fire", stated Jace.

"Excuse me?", huffed Magnus offended, earning a peck on the cheek from Jace.

When Leo summoned a small flame and Max yelped in utter delight, it became apparent that yes, fire was indeed more impressive to Max than magic. That little pyromaniac. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly as she watched Max talking animatedly with the new arrivals when they left. Alec parted ways with them to go and talk to Lydia. The only ones following him were Reyna and Annabeth, the rest going with Jace and Max. Lydia watched curiously until they reached the office.

"Now, who are our guests, Alec?", asked Lydia when she sat down behind her desk.

"Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter, and Annabeth, the leader of Camp Half-Blood", introduced Alec. "This is Lydia, my co-leader of Camp Idris. Lyd, they're here for... diplomatic reasons."

"Now that we all know about each other, we figured we should get to know each other", offered Reyna with a polite smile. "We thought we'd tag along to visit your camp and city. But you are more than welcome to also visit New Rome whenever you want to."

"And Camp Half-Blood, of course", added Annabeth with a smile.

Lydia raised her eyebrows at that. It was an interesting concept. Forming alliances, getting to know each other, learning that they could trust each other and _help_ each other. She liked it.

"I'm happy to welcome you in Alicante, then", smiled Lydia.

/break\

Nico and Percy were on a date. An actual date. Alicante was beautiful, a large city with so many things to offer. Jace had shown them around some, showed them the best hang-outs – the Jade Wolf, Taki's Diner and the Hunter's Moon. Currently, Nico and Percy were at Taki's Diner, having dinner.

"This place is amazing", whispered Percy, looking around.

"I've been to better diners", shrugged Nico, poking his pancakes.

Percy kicked him under the table. "The city. Alicante. It's beautiful. I mean, New Rome was kinda impressive, but it's so old-fashioned and so... Roman. This is... Greek and modern and fun."

"What are you saying, Perce?", asked Nico curiously, offering a piece of pancake to Percy.

Gladly opening up, Percy accepted the pancakes and licked his lips. "I mean that... I should be looking into colleges. And I thought New Rome was my _only_ option. But the last few days here... I like this place. This city. I'm saying that... maybe... I actually have a _choice_."

Nico hummed and looked out of the window. "I guess it could be nice, living here. With you."

"W—What? Living here, with _me_?", sputtered Percy doe-eyed.

Nico shrugged, a little flustered. "I mean... I want to go to college too. I want to become a doctor. I only ever stuck around camp because of _you_. And now that... you're my boyfriend, do you really believe I wouldn't just... stick around here? I love you, Perce."

Blushing, Percy leaned over the table to kiss Nico. "I love you too."

"You're both way too cute. It's disgusting", snickered Jason.

Him and Reyna walked over to the booth and then just slipped in with them, Reyna next to Nico and Jason next to Percy. Jason stole Percy's fork and used it to steal from Nico's pancakes.

"I could just shadow-travel you to the Antarctica", drawled Nico pointedly.

"Dude, you just said you won't move to New Rome, to _me_ , the least you owe me is pancakes", complained Jason, looking like a miserable puppy. "Rey, back me up on this one."

"He just promised his boyfriend that in a year's time, they might be living together", shrugged Reyna. "And you are the one who has been rooting for them the hardest, so don't pretend."

Jason stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend. "Okay, fine. But I just... I'll _miss_ him."

"...I can shadow-travel. Whether I live in Europe or in New York will literally have no impact on how often we see each other, Grace", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you'd study _in New Rome_ ", huffed Jason. "I had already planned our apartment."

Reyna, Nico and Percy just stared at him pointedly while he continued eating Nico's pancakes.

/break\

Annabeth was fascinating. Lydia was definitely determined to stay in contact with her new-found half-sister. They were rather similar, but what Lydia found particularly endearing was Annabeth's obsession with architecture. And Alicante with its class buildings left Annabeth in so much awe.

"My girlfriend is so cute", grinned Piper where she was walking on Isabelle's other side.

Even after a week, Annabeth still walked around with an awe-struck expression on her face. Lydia, Reyna and Annabeth had come to the agreement that their communities needed to be more open with each other. Exchange programs, many from Alicante had already signed up to fly back with the Americans to visit New Rome. Percy and Nico had also already approached Lydia and asked if there would ever be the opportunity for them to study in Alicante. It was a nice idea, especially when Reyna put it on the table that the Europeans could come and study in New Rome too. It all needed to be finalized, to be worked out between the colleges, but the idea was solid.

"How's Jace doing?", asked Lydia tentatively, looking at her girlfriend.

Isabelle heaved a sigh and shrugged. "You know him. He doesn't like to admit weakness. But that we caught Valentine and that he's now in prison... I think it makes him lighter. But I also think that the second boyfriend he brought back from the US helps with that too."

Lydia chuckled at that. Magnus Bane was an interesting character and she had seen him around town with both Alec and Jace by now. The three seemed happy with each other. If they could make it work for themselves, then Lydia was all for it. She knew first-hand that Alec was always working too hard, was being too serious. Jace helped softening him and Magnus seemed too. She was curious to see where it would lead them on the long run.

/break\

Alec sighed exhausted, blinking slowly as the papers were taking away from him by a stern-faced Lydia. The Americans had left a month ago and now they had all the paperwork to do. Percy's suggestion of student exchanges – and not just for the colleges to take each other in, but also short-term student exchanges for their high schools – was great and it was the perfect way of bringing them all closer together. Max had left Alicante with the Americans. Only for the last two weeks of summer, that had been important to Alec, but he also understood the fascination. And Max had been very fascinated, especially by Frank and Reyna, who shared his godly legacy. Frank had made promises to teach Max how to shoot even better than Alec. The thought made Alec snort. The more frightening thing was how good Leo and Max had gotten along.

"You're spacing out. Go home, Alec", ordered Lydia gently. "Or I'll call Jace and Magnus."

Glowering at his threatening best friend, Alec got up. It was already pretty late. He really should call it a day. Sighing, he hugged her briefly before making his way back toward his room in the Institute. It was one of the two largest, most pompous, which came with the profession. Magnus seemed to feel quite at home there too. Despite having been assigned his own room at first, he had spent more nights in Alec and Jace's bed than his own, right from the start. With a wide yawn did Alec unlock their bedroom door, though he was quick to enter and close it behind himself when he saw what his boyfriends were doing. Jace was sprawled out on the bed, with Magnus between his legs, pinning Jace's wrists over his head while slowly fucking into him. There was absolutely no sight more beautiful than Magnus and Jace together. The way their bodies moved together, how they fit together, their skin covered with sweat and bite-marks.

"Wa—anna join in, Alec?", asked Jace with a lazy grin.

"Mh, I have been wondering what to do with that loud mouth of his", hummed Magnus mischievously. "Alexander, would you care to... occupy our angel's mouth?"

Alec made a soft noise at that and started stripping down quickly. He nearly stumbled over his own clothes on his way, making Jace laugh softly. At least until Magnus pulled out of him and flipped Jace onto his stomach. Slapping his flank, he made Jace get up on all four. More than gladly did Alec take a seat in front of Jace, his fingers finding their way into Jace's golden hair. Licking his lips slowly, Jace leaned down and swallowed Alec whole. Alec groaned and leaned back. Once Jace had Alec down his throat, Magnus grasped Jace's hips again and started pushing into him. Jace moaned around Alec, making the son of Athena shudder in delight.

"See, if you hadn't worked so long, you could have joined us sooner, darling", teased Magnus.

He reached one hand out to pull Alec into a kiss, with Jace stuck between them, impaled on both their cocks. They knew Jace loved it that way, well they both loved it that way too.

"Now that Alexander is here, you're allowed to to come, angel", whispered Magnus.

Jace made a muffled, delighted sound at that and came into Magnus' fist, tightly wrapped around his cock and jerking him off. And as always, Jace started to glow. An Apollo-thing, one that Magnus had been very delighted to see. It was beautiful. Jace melted a little between them, though he didn't stop sucking Alec off, his tongue as cunning and tricky as ever. With that, Alec didn't last much longer either. He didn't have much energy to begin with. Groaning, he came into Jace's awaiting mouth, locking eyes with Magnus and watching how the son of Hecate hit his own orgasm, deep inside Jace. Gently, Alec eased Jace off his own cock and helped Magnus adjust them so they were all laying together, with Jace stuck in the middle between them. Alec leaned in to kiss Jace deeply.

"I really shouldn't be working so long", mused Alec teasingly.

"I talked to Percy today", yawned Jace softly after a long moment in which they were all slowly drifting off. "He says that him and Nico would be moving to Alicante this fall."

"Mh, that's going to be fun", smirked Magnus, gently playing with Jace's hair.

/break\

Reyna smiled faintly when she put down one of the heavier boxes in the kitchen. Leo was chatting with Percy, about both their plans for the future – Percy who wanted to become a teacher and Leo who wanted to open up his own mechanics shop. Frank and Alec were being completely useless, both comparing new arrows instead of actually helping. Well, Magnus wasn't much better, he had used his magic to transport the couch into the living room and then promptly sat down on it with a cocktail, claiming it had drained him to use his magic like that. The only ones actively working were Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Lydia and Jace. Annabeth and Piper had allowed themselves to be stolen by Isabelle who had something 'very amazing' to show off, whatever it was.

"This is actually happening, mh?", asked Reyna softly as Nico stepped up to her.

"Me moving in with Percy? Apparently", muttered Nico, smiling a little.

"I'm proud of you, Nico", whispered Reyna, nudging her best friend.

"For banging Percy? Me too", grinned Nico slyly.

Reyna cleared her throat and rolled her eyes. "I was talking about how you overcame your internalized homophobia, stood up for yourself, came out, started socializing, actually managed to get your high school diploma even without ever having attended _middle school_ and now going off to college to become a doctor while moving in with the love of your life."

"...You should start writing inspirational books or something, di Angelo. Your life's pretty much a success story", grunted Jace with one eyebrow raised in teasing.

"Yes, it is", chimed Percy with a grin, pecking Nico's cheek. "He's so lucky to have me."

Nico rolling his eyes and wrapped his arms around Percy to pull him into a proper kiss. "Sure am."

"So disgusting", snickered Jace, smirk on his face growing. "This is _your_ apartment. Work."

With a huff did Nico and Percy break apart and return to their tasks. There was a lot to do. They wanted to, at the very least, have the kitchen done and the bed in place by tonight. It was a lot of work, moving their lives here, but together with the help of their friends, they got the basics done.

After all their friends left, the Americans shadow-traveling with Mrs. O'Leary and the others just returning to their own places, Percy and Nico laid on their backs on their new bed, staring at the ceiling. Rachel and Clary had promised they'd come visit soon and paint their walls. No boring one color thing, but actual _art_. Ocean-themed for the bathroom and underworld-themed for the bedroom. It'd be amazing. They couldn't wait to see what the place would look like when finished.

"So...", drawled Nico, one arm under Percy's head and the other folded on his own stomach.

"Mh?", asked Percy, nuzzling into Nico, nibbling his neck.

"We going to break the new bed and place in, or are you too tired?", questioned Nico.

There was hunger in Percy's eyes when he looked at his boyfriend. "The day I'm too tired to have sex with you must be the day we're super old and gray in an old demigod home and I spent the day playing bingo with Jace and Leo until I just couldn't anymore."

Nico snorted at the specifics before kissing his boyfriend. "So, that's a yes to sex?"

"That's a yes to sex", purred Percy and rolled them over to straddle Nico's waist.

Nico grunted pleased as his boyfriend started pulling both their clothes off until they were left naked. The view was amazing, seeing Percy on top of him like that, muscles flexing, sea-green eyes dark with lust. Even after two months of dating Percy, it still was an absolute miracle to Nico that _Percy Jackson was his boyfriend_. His boyfriend. Smiling pleased, Percy bent down to kiss along Nico's chest. Nico groaned as the teeth scratched down his chest. Reaching out, Nico buried his fingers in Percy's hair, tugging and then pushing a little, pushing him further down. Percy was more than glad to kiss down to Nico's cock, licking it and nibbling it until it was fully hard. When it was, he wrapped his lips around it and started sucking it in with gusto, coating it with spit. Blindly, he reached up to press his fingers against Nico's lips, giving him something to suck too. Once Percy's fingers were slick enough, he pulled them out of Nico's mouth and then guided them to his own hole, carefully prepping himself. It didn't take him long to be ready – they did have sex this morning – so he pulled off Nico's cock with a plop and then sat up to straddle the son of Hades once more. Slowly, he pulled his cheeks apart and lowered himself onto the hardness.

"Fu—uck", groaned Percy, pressing his hands against Nico's chest for support.

"Sh, so good", crooned Nico gently, grasping Percy's waist.

After a few moments, Percy started riding Nico hard. They kissed messily while fucking, one of Percy's hands jerking himself off while the other was still pressed against Nico's chest. Percy's moans were swallowed by Nico's lips as he came over both their chests. His thighs quivered as he continued riding Nico until the son of Hades also came. As soon as that happened did Percy collapse forward on top of Nico. Smiling, Nico caressed Percy's hair gently.

"I love you, amore", whispered Nico gently.

"Mhmh, love you too, Neeks", yawned Percy softly.

/break\

Magnus sighed contently as he fanned himself with one hand, a cocktail in the other. He sat comfortably with Nico, Alec and Madzie in the arena of Alicante. And while Magnus and Nico were thoroughly enjoying the show, Alex was braiding Madzie's hair. The little girl had really taken to Alec and Jace, as soon as she realized that Magnus really loved them.

"This is my favorite pastime", sighed Magnus contently, sipping his cocktail. "If only I could motivate Alec to join them down there. Mh... what a beautiful image..."

Nico snorted, emptying his own cocktail. Percy and Jace were down in the arena, sparring, both shirtless. A group of twenty young teens were watching avidly, trying to copy their moves as Percy and Jace taught them. It was always something that Nico and Magnus never missed. Alec, while also a huge fan of half-naked and sweaty Jace, already knew he could get that as often as he wanted to, so he rather bonded with the new kind of adopted stepdaughter.

"Alec's not paying attention", complained Jace with a glare.

Percy craned his neck enough to look at the stands. Magnus and Nico, the utter perverts, were drinking and ogling them. Alec however was braiding Madzie's hair, which was kind of ridiculously cute. Grinning, Percy judo-flipped Jace and then pinned the blonde to the ground, straddling him.

"He _will_ look", chuckled Percy – and yes, he could feel the prickling in his neck, someone glaring.

Sparring was one thing but straddling Jace was something that Alec did not appreciate. The son of Athena was glaring daggers at the back of Percy's head while tying the second braid with a purple band. Madzie turned to smile at him, distracting him from the glaring.

"You looking forward to the summer, Madz?", asked Alec with a smile.

They had promised her that she could visit Camp Half-Blood this summer, together with Max. Max had promised to keep an eye on her and protect her, in case anything happened. Not that they really believed that, but being demigods, they could never be a hundred percent sure.

"Ye—es. I wanna see Lou again", nodded Madzie excitedly. "She was _so_ cool! And Leo!"

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Her old dads are so uninteresting compared to the new kids."

Madzie rolled her eyes, but leaned up to kiss his cheek. It made Magnus smile gently. Watching them, Nico had to smile too. There was a feeling in his gut, an odd one. Happiness. He was happy. With Percy, with his friends, with college. He knew, one day, he would be a doctor. And one day, him and Percy would adopt an orphaned demigod just like Madzie. One day.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo, this is the end, my friends. I hope you enjoyed this crossover! Thank you for reading and even more so for reviewing - you know, those things fuel authors. ^o^_

 _Now, as always, one closed multiple-chapter story will be replaced by another multiple-chapter story. In this case, a Voltron Shklance fic titled "Blood and Fur and Salt-Water". So, I hope to see you around there, or at least in my various other PJatO and Shadowhunters related fics. ;)_


End file.
